


Tales From The Wheelhouse

by Sewer_Clown_Hype



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abortion, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Come Eating, F/M, Going down on woman while she's menstruating, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sexual Frustration, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sewer_Clown_Hype/pseuds/Sewer_Clown_Hype
Summary: A collection of oneshots and prompts starring Pennywise and my OC, Sammy. Companion tales to my story Gentle's not in my Wheelhouse, though reading that isn't necessary to read these. I sure would appreciate it though! Some of these will be funny, some smutty, some down right filthy and at least one dramatic. Tags will be added as needed, Enjoy! If you've got a prompt, send it my way.





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> My best bud gave me the prompt 'flowers' and this is what I came up with!

Sammy painted flowers with the blood of her lover: Inky black roses, tulips, camelias and irises. Painted all her very favourites. A whole fucking bouquet upon her partner's back, the blooms connected with ribbons painted upon a stark white canvas of skin. She bent to savor the metallic smell of them before she licked the flora all away, the creature beneath her humming out a pleased note from low in his throat. 

She always heard cooking shows rave about umami, some savory flavor usually found in broths and cooked meat.

Pennywise's blood tasted like that: Umami, smelt like rain soaked rocks.

The shallow cuts Sammy made in his skin earlier had healed all ready, but she remembered where they had been and bent to kiss the spots. She traced the rough line of Pennywise's spine with the tip of her tongue, his sharp shoulderblades too. The eldritch being gave a guttural giggle when she bit down rather hard upon his shoulder.

"What did the little morsel paint?" He asked as he twisted and rolled, his hands shooting up to steady her. He moved till he was facing her fully, Sammy sitting astride his thin hips. He had been all too happy to oblige when she asked if she could use him as a canvas, use his blood as an art medium.

"Flowers." She grinned down at him as she let her claws slip out once more, thiner and darker than his, dragging them down his chest. She dug deep enough to leave marks, but didn't draw blood just yet.

"I have flowers! All colors, a rainbow down in the sewers." He grinned, sharp incisors dragging against his bottom lip as his hands left her waist to tip-toe slowly up her body.

"Those fake ones that spray water?" Sammy asked him, pretty sure she all ready knew the answer. 

Pennywise gave a vigorous nod. "Oh yes, but mine do not spray water." He admitted with a delighted giggle that sounded animalistic, like a wolverine that had just recently learned to laugh and was having a grand old time of it. His fingertips were still on their journey up her body, thick dark brown claws sliding out to scrape the bottom of her breasts.

"Yeah I figured. Don't wanna know what they spray." Sammy told him, rolling her eyes when he stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

"Are you suuuuuuuuure? It's delightful." He tried to entice.

"Damn sure. I'm guessing bodily fluid, don't need you to elaborate." She told him, all ready trying to get the mental imagine of Pennywise spraying fucking shitty water at people through a ding-dang flower. Ew ew ew, shoo thought shoo.

Sammy hissed softly as Pennywise gripped her breasts, claws marking little crescents into her fawn colored skin. He was wearing that petulant look he got when he didn't get his way, corners of his mouth twisted down.

"Fine." Pennywise huffed out as he sat up, bracing her back against his long limbs. He licked up the blood he had drawn, his serpentine tongue the same inky black as his blood. Not for the first time, Sammy wondered how the slithering long muscle fit into his maw, but she decided she really had to stop questioning how the hell things were possible when it came to him.

"Little morsel is no fun, no fun at all." Pennywise sang, stroking her cheek with a claw before he flipped her onto her back, knocking the air from her lungs. 

Sammy glared up at him as he moved over her while she struggled for breath and half-heartedly slashed at his shoulder, no real anger behind it. This was playing for them, no malice in either of their burning gazes.

Pennywise sneered down at her, drool sliding down his chin to land upon her cheek as he caught her wrist and curled his tongue around one of her claws a moment, licking away his own blood. "My turn to paint flowers on you." He cackled.

Sammy had the feeling he wasn't going to use blood.

She was also one hundred percent okay with that.


	2. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend asked for horny Pennywise getting shot down by Sammy, so here it is!

Pennywise hated it, this desire burning within him that coiled low in his abdomen.

Lust.

Not blood lust, oh no, he was very well accustomed to that, welcomed it with open arms. This was another kind of lust, the urge to join with another, to take and give. Fill and possess. This brand of lust was fairly newfound to him. Foreign and unwelcomed but he couldn't help feeling it, couldn't stop the want from consuming him. He tried to ignore it, tried to distract himself.

He hunted, he gorged himself on fear and flesh, but still the hunger for his mate persisted.

His mate...When had Sammy become that in his mind?

That maddening half-breed, he wanted to spill her half human, half fae blood for inspiring such notions in him. Drain her dry, feast upon her fear and flesh. Thrilling as that thought was, it also grated, brought on a great churning distress. As soon as the the violent urge drifted into his thoughts he wanted it gone, tempted to claw it out of his head if he had to. 

He wanted to sink his claws into her, taste her skin while he fucked her. Wanted to hear her crying out for more, more of something only he could give her. He'd make her beg, make her scream from want of him for making him feel this way.

He just had to wait till tomorrow.

Why the fuck should he have to wait, he asked himself.

He waited for nothing. When he was hungry, he ate. When he needed anything, he saw to those needs. This felt like a need, and as Sammy was the cause, she should attend to it.

He didn't imagine that conversation going over well. 

He hated that he cared about causing her ire, hated that because of her he now considered the wants of a being besides himself. He liked when she was content, liked when she looked at him in happiness. He delighted in being the cause of her pleasure, be it physical or not.

Right now he was very much focused on the physical. Snarling, he tried to deal with the problem himself. He didn't want to need her, he'd prove to himself that he didn't. Prove that he could go one damned day without going mad from want of her.

Sprawled out in his wagon, he slashed a slit in his costume and took his throbbing serpentine cock in hand, slick seeping out from the pores to ease the slide of his tightly gripped fist. He imagined Sammy, imagined her umber eyes filled with desire, pictured roughly caressing her fawn colored skin with one hand, the other tangled in her dark brown curls as she wrapped her luscious lips around his cock.

Imagination was a poor substitute to reality. His orgasm was lacklustre, leaving him more frustrated then sated. He tried again, frantic and desperate as he bucked his hips up and worked his cock slicked with his own release. Chasing his orgasm took far too long, had him more frustrated than anything else when he finally came a second time. He snarled loudly, back arching as long strips of semen painting the front of his costume.

Dissapointing and vexing, like scratching at an itch he couldn't fully reach.

He wanted Sammy, not his damned fucking hand.

She was with her friends, told him they could be together tomorrow. He couldn't wait, much as that would irk her. He shouldn't have to wait, he decided. He wouldn't steal her away for the whole night, only a little while. She wouldn't say no to that, he was certain of it.

Cleaning himself and putting his costume to rights, Pennywise prowled through the darkness making his way to Sammy's home. He wished she had remained in Derry, he hated leaving his town but he would for her. Slipping out of the darkness into her kitchen, he made his presence known by the soft jingle of bells upon his costume.

The laughter and chatter in the next room suddenly stopped. Movement, a light switched on and they all stood in the doorway, Sammy and her three friends: The vampire, the goblin, and the each-usige. The first short and thin, second a stout old thing, and the thrid a pale maypole whose hair color dared to be close to his own shade.

He despised all three of them.

"Ladies night. No men allowed!" The little vampire hissed, bearing her teeth at him.

"I'm not-" Pennywise started, but the damned donkey who called herself an each-usige wouldn't even let him finish. Fae were supposed to be better about manners.

"At the moment you are." The each-usige sneered, making a little shooing motion. "So shoo."

"Guys come on, dial it back." Sammy tried to calm the crowd as she stepped closer to him. "Everything all right?" She asked him.

Worry, worry for him! He was unused to such things, wanted to wrap up in it, cacoon himself in her concern. He nearly forgot why he had come, but his purpose came rushing back as his nostrils flared at her scent. Thyme, bergamot and orange blossoms. Beneath it all was the musk that was distinctly her, sticky and spicy. Salivating, Pennywise gripped her hand tightly.

"Need to talk to you." Without a word to her companions, Pennywise pulled his mate along to her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. "I need you." He tried to pull her into his arms, but she ducked away from him. He felt a stab of anger, took a deep breath and tried to school away the ire that no doubt burned in his gaze. It wouldn't serve him well.

"That isn't talking, and that isn't a need. Fucking is a want." She frowned at him. "And wait till tomorrow!"

"I don't want to wait." He grit through clenched teeth.

"Well you're going to have to. Patience is a virtue." She shot back.

"I have no virtues!" He growled, making another grab for her.

"Don't make me kick your ass within earshot of my friends." Sammy threatened as she swatted his hands away.

"All our fights as of late have ended in fucking. If that's how I get what I want, so be it." He told her, letting his claws rip through his gloves.

Sammy eyed his claws then his face, annoyance growing in her gaze. "I can guarantee that won't be how this one ends. Go home! You're being annoying as hell right now. I told you I was going to be with my friends tonight, you need to respect that and go." She warned him, pointing at the door.

"I don't want to! Not being unreasonable, little morsel. Not I. Give me five minutes and then you can get back to your friends. Five little minutes is all I ask." He told her, holding out his hands to her.

"No." Sammy shook her head.

"You are being unreasonable." Pennywise couldn't help a snarl as he drew his hands back.

"Good things come to those who wait." Sammy was giving him words when he wanted actions, wanted rough satisfaction.

"I do not wait for what I want!" He hissed. "I can smell your arousal, tasty thing. You want me too. Want me to bend you over your bed and fuck you hard and fast." He wasn't lying, he could smell the slick of her cunt, wanted to bury his face between her legs and thrust his tongue deep inside her. He wanted to taste her, make her squirm.

"Yeah," she admitted, faint blush appearing high on her cheeks, "but I'm not going to let you. Right now I need you to listen to me. I want you to go."

Pennywise didn't understand why she wouldn't give in. "You want me to beg, is that it? Want me down on my knees, my brown eyed girl?" He demanded. He hated the thought of groveling but if that is what it took, he was in such a state he just might. He saw temptation flicker in Sammy's eyes and grinned at her as he licked his lips.

Sammy took a deep breath before she spoke. "Reinforcements!" She yelled.

Confusion for a brief moment, then ire as the door flew open. He spun to hiss at the interruption, sputtering violently as the vampire sprayed him with a damned water bottle. Squirted him like he was a wayward fucking cat!! The goblin had a broom and swung at him, swinging away like she was in major league baseball. The donkey...

Who had given the donkey a fucking air horn?!?

He snarled as she sounded it off in his face. 

He should have attacked with tooth and claw, tried to rip them to shreds but he showed restraint: Restraint for the sake of his maddening mate that was being so very cruel to him. He caught the broom in his teeth, wrenching it away and chomping it to bits, spitting the pieces back at the trio of beings that were screeching like harpies at him. The waterbottle was the next weapon against him to fall, he caught that in his teeth, water squirting out as he punctured the whole thing, shaking it like a rabid dog before he flung it away, breaking a window.

"My fucking window! You-Go home Pen!!" Sammy had armed herself with a pillow and was making good use of it. He got it away from her, feathers flying as he tore the damn thing to shreds.

Pennywise saw red when the petite vampire tugged off her sandal and started smacking him with it whilst yelling at him in spanish, saying he was worse than a horny hound. He tried to get her shoe with his teeth too, but she clawed him across the mouth and dived out of his reach when he tried to repay her in kind.

Why the fuck was he putting up with this?

Because of desire.

He let the damned bitches chase him out, skittering out the front door like a surly crab and sending a seething glance Sammy's way as she slammed the door in his face. He really thought she'd give in. He hated being wrong, hated not getting what he wanted. 

He could try and take it. Yes, yes indeed he could steal Sammy away back to his lair, but the she-wolf would fight. She'd be angry with him, and as much as he hated being denied, much as he wanted her, stronger was his desire to be in her good graces.

Admitting defeat, Pennywise stalked back home to give masturbation another go.


	3. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend demanded a follow up to 'Want', so here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this is basically all smut. Enjoy!

The damn window was broken and Sammy wasn't happy about it at all. Nor was she happy that Pennywise had crashed ladies night because his damn dick was hard and he couldn't be bothered to take care of it himself. She was down right pissed, but glad he had left.

Eventually.

She tried not to be too irked because she knew he had just been playing with them. Things could have been a hell of a lot more violent, and she appreciated that it hadn't gone that route. Still...She would have preferred he not interrupt at all.

Deep breath, she told herself. Remember he's an eldritch terror that isn't used to giving a ding-dang-damn about anyone but himself. Respecting boundaries was something he had to get used to, Sammy reminded herself.

Didn't mean she couldn't get annoyed about it.

The rest of ladies night turned into a DIY project, the ladies banding together to fix Sammy's window, broken by an errant spray bottle. Sammy got after the remaining glass shards with a pair of pliers, yanking them out of the window frame whilst Tallulah the each-usige collected up the glass, taking it across the way to their neighbor Ciro to fix. 

Seeing as Ciro was a dragon that sometimes paraded around in the form of a man, it was no biggy. He could heat the glass and remake the window pane. 

Cally the goblin measured the opening of the window and scurried across the commons area to tell Ciro the measurements.

The ladies worked together, scraping away the old glazing that remained. Once the new sheet was ready they put some glacier points in the frame and carefully placed the new sheet. Armed with a caulking gun, Xochi the vampire glazed around the glass, cracking jokes about how much she loved caulk.

Tallulah got hold of a putty knife, borrowing it from their neighbor Rowan the troll. Holding the knife at an angle, she smoothed out the caulking. They let it set, then painted over the repairs to match the house. Cally snagged a bottle of wine from her cellar and they toasted to a job well done before they all shuffled back home.

Sammy went to bed once everyone went home, awoken only a few hours later by something shaking her foot.

It was Pennywise, perched on the foot of her bed like some fucking nightmare parrot. "It's tomorrow." He grinned at her, drool dribbling down his chin.

"Yeah," Sammy rolled to look at her bedside clock, "and you're not supposed to be here till eight in the evening. It's currently four in the morning." She groaned, rolling back to face him. "Can't you masturbate and let me sleep?"

"Tried. It was dissapointing." Pennywise climbed down from his perch, crawling over her. "Waited long enough, little morsel."

"You'll wait as long as I tell you to wait." Sammy shot back, glaring up at him.

Pennywise groaned, rolling off her and faceplanting in the bed beside her. "Cruel." Came his muffled growl but then he got up, glaring down at her a moment before he turned to leave.

Hell, Sammy thought she'd have to throw him out.

Come to think of it, she was a bit horny herself. 

"Wait wait, you can stay! But you go down on me before anything else. Want to see how well you can listen." Sammy told him.

"Acceptable terms." Pennywise turned and dove onto the bed, impatiently tugging Sammy's flannel shorts down her long toned legs, tossing them away with a frustrated snort before he hauled her up so her whole lower body was dangling by his grasp, only her upper body was still touching the bed.

Geez Louise he was in a mood. He guided her legs over his shoulders as he went bobbing for Sammy. She moaned and squirmed as his long tongue lapped between her legs a few moments before with a needy groan he thrust his tongue inside her cunt. It filled her in the best kind of way, nudging up against her sweet spot as he fucked her with it, his nose pressing against her clit.

His nose didn't honk this time. He must have caught on that it kind of killed the mood.

Sammy tugged her tank top up, wiggling out of it so she could play with her breasts. Pennywise's eyes were rolled back in pleasure, but as she moaned loudly the burning ochre orbs snapped back into view to look down her body at her. His gloved hands were gripping the tops of her thighs tightly, kneading them as his tongue moved inside her, but he slid them down her body to swat her hands away and take over.

Moaning, Sammy tipped her head back at the sensation of the soft fabric against her breasts, a contrast to his rough grip. Pennywise massaged the moderate peaks, tweaked her nipples between his fingers and rumbled out a chuckle when when she cried out softly.

Wasn't long till Sammy couldn't think straight, moving her hips to meet the thrust of his tongue as best she could in her current position. She was so fucking close to coming, and when Pennywise slid a hand down to stroke at her clit with his thumb, Sammy knew it wouldn't be long. She slid her fingers into his hair, gripped the wild ginger stands in both hands as she came with a satisfied cry.

She felt and heard her lover rumble out a pleased groan, gripped his hair tigheter and curled her toes against his back when that rumble made her come even harder. He had her feeling like she was floating and when he finally let her down Pennywise licked his lips as he gazed hungrily down at her, not a single smear on his facepaint. Sammy knew from experience no amount of friction would rub it off.

Pennywise made a little twirly motion with his index finger. Sammy caught on quick, rolling and scooting to the edge of the bed so she could bend over it. Her companion got up out of her field of vision, she could hear him behind her shedding his costume. One of his gloves soared over her head to fall on the other side ot the bed, other soon following.

A moment later Sammy felt his claws on her back, skating over her skin lightly. She hummed in pleasure but Pennywise didn't spend too much time there. He moved down to her leg, guiding it back and up up up till it was pressed against his shoulder. Not for the first time, Sammy worried about the logistics of their current position and wondered how the hell she was bending this way.

"Please don't break any of my bones." She told him, squirming a bit to plant her other foot more firmly upon the ground.

"Little morsel worries too much! I know your limits, precious thing." Pennywise purred in reply, teasing the tip of his cock against her still swollen and sensitive clit. 

Sammy was a bit embarrassed about the needy noise that tumbled out of her mouth as she pressed her forehead against the bed, because fuuuuuck that felt good. Behind her Pennywise gave a delighted little giggle, rubbing circles against her sensitive flesh. For all his earlier impatience, he seemed content to tease her for the time being.

"Such a noisy thing. You'll moan, you'll cry! You'll scream in esctacy, little morsel. Yes you will, all for me." He sang out, still teasing his cock against her clit. Sammy couldn't keep still from the friction, grinding back against him with a ragged moan.

"Yeah? I think you're all talk." Sammy challenged. Now she was the damn impatient one.

Her sass got her a smack on the rear, Pennywise digging his claws in afterwards as his slick cock slithered into her cunt. Pennywise's guttural moan mingled with the high one pushed out of Sammy's lips as her lover immediately started thrusting so hard the bed rocked into the wall with each thrust. 

Pennywise kept one hand on the leg he had hoisted up, other gripping her ass cheek tightly, claws piercing her skin but Sammy didn't give a fuck. She wouldn't have it any other way. She maneuvered a hand down to rub her clit, biting down on her lower lip as she moaned, the sound joining the chorus of grunts, growls, and moans coming from Pennywise.

The creature behind her wasn't letting up on the rapid pace he had set, infact his thrusts were becoming a bit desperate and frantic. Sammy could feel more of his drool dripping onto her back, his claws digging deeper into her skin. He was very close. So was Sammy, but she wasn't expecting to come again with Pennywise so close to the edge himself.

Surprise surprise, Pennywise was just full of surprises. He released her ass and pushed what felt like his thumb into her cunt alongside his cock, massaging her g-spot as he fucked her. "Come for me, little morsel. Want to feel it, need to feel it. Want to float with you." He snarled out.

Sammy couldn't have stopped herself if she tried, which she sure as hell didn't. Her eyes slid shut in bliss as she came and she saw stars behind her eyelids, saw fucking galaxies. She felt those seconds before her partner came, knew he was right on the edge by the way his hips moved, the hitch in his breath and the way his cock throbbed inside her. Then he was snarling through clenched teeth, spilling his release inside of her.

He set her to rights when he had finished, laying her down. He spread her legs and cleaned her thoroughly with his tongue, inside and out. No evidence of their joining remained save for the slick of his saliva and her pleasure encouraged skin when he was through with her. Sammy thought he would leave but he surprised her again, sliding into bed with her as he pulled the covers over both of them, wrapping her up in his long limbs.

"Sleep Sammy. Little morsel needs her rest." He told her as he pressed his nose against her hair, inhaling deeply.

"You can wake me up in four hours for more sex. Still think I'm cruel?" She asked sleepily.

"Only sometimes." He answered with a chuckle, letting her drift off in his embrace.


	4. Amusment Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy takes Pennywise to an amusment park.

"Just follow the sultry sound of my voice." Sammy told her companion, channeling her inner Mike Wazowski as she led him to their destination.

"Loosing patience, little morsel." Pennywise warned as he lumbered along, a red blindfold tied around his eyes, one hand grasping Sammy's. "How much longer?"

"Annnnnd we're here! Ta-daaaa!" Sammy snatched off the blindfold she had tied around his head earlier to reveal she had brought him to an abandoned amusment park. The rides and booths had been reclaimed by nature, moss and ivy growing through the derelict park.

She hoped he liked it. She had found the park whilst exploring the other day and couldn't wait to show him. When she proposed the idea to him, she merely told him she had a surprise for him and asked if she could blindfold him. Pennywise had agreed, though Sammy was pretty sure that was only because he thought it'd be a sexual surprise.

Not that such things were off the table. The night was still young.

Pennywise looked around with wide eyes, a delighted grin spreading across his lips. He bounced on his heels and clapped, bells on his costume jingling away. "Good surprise! A very good surprise, little beastie." He played with one of Sammy's curls fondly before he gripped her hair tightly and hauled her close for a rough kiss.

Rough and too short, Sammy thought as Pennywise released her and went cartwheeling away to go explore. She followed after him, smiling as she watched him. Pennywise stopped at one of the booths and leaned way over the counter, legs thrashing through the air a moment before he gave a wild cackle, flipping up with three red balls clutched in his hand.

Sammy joined him as he started hurling balls at the little clown faces lined up in the booth, knocking over three. He gave a hoot of delight and looked around at the mouldering prizes that remained. He snatched up a red and white striped cone hat with a large white pompom on the tip, promptly sticking it on his head.

"Couture." Pennywise grinned as he pointed at the hat, skipping away to the ferris wheel.

"You're the most fashionable eldritch terror." Sammy called after him, grabbing a hat for herself before she followed. 

Pennywise was squinting at the ferris wheel when Sammy joined him, drumming his gloved fingers against his chin. He hummed deep in his throat then gave the ferris a sturdy kick, Sammy jumping in surprise when the wheel lit up in the twilight and lurched to life, crows in the nearby trees taking flight as eerie carnival music filled the air.

The clown grabbed one of the little gondolas as it drifted past them, dangling from it a few moments before he hoisted himself up, climbing into it with ease. "Come along, Sammy. Let's go for a ride!" He cackled down at her.

Sammy grinned, waiting for the gondola to come back around before she caught hold of it and climbed inside, sitting beside her companion. She rested her head against his shoulder, careful of her new snazzy hat. "Ferris wheels have always been a favorite. I like the stomach drop." She told him.

"Fun." Pennywise nodded, rocking softly at first, though soon he nearly flipped the damn thing upside down with a gleeful giggle. He looked up, climbing out and up after a moment, standing between the slots. Sammy followed him, holding tight to the metal when she needed to.

Sammy didn't point out that there were fun things besides terrorizing and eating humans. Pennywise was realizing that on his own, and to draw attention to it would be a step in the wrong direction. She merely enjoyed the progress her strange companion had made since their meeting.

"You're staring." He poked the tip of her nose.

"Admiring the view." Sammy grinned, nipping at his finger. She snagged his glove in her teeth, tugging it off and grabbing it tightly. Laughing, she jumped off the ferris wheel and landed lightly on her feet only to bolt off.

"Theiiiiif!!" Pennywise snarled behind her. Sammy could hear the jingle of his bells and the creak of the ferris wheel as he jumped down and chased after her.

Sammy bolted into the haunted house ride, because of course there was a haunted house ride. The ride switched on as she was halfway through and she had to float up out of the way of one of the cars. Sammy dropped down into the next, enjoying the ride and the silly scares till a clawed hand came out of no where. Claws dug into her shoulder, tearing her from the car and tugging her into the blacklight drenched hallway behind the scenes. 

"Glove." Pennywise hissed, pinning her against the wooden wall in the bowels of the ride, a cloud of dust and grime rising around them.

"Kiss first." Sammy raised her chin, liking the way Pennywise's skin glowed under the blacklight. 

Pennywise grinned down at her as he tightened his grip on her arms. Bowing his head, he kissed her ravenously. Sammy gave as good as she got, sliding his glove back onto his hand as they kissed.

"Bumper cars." Sammy grinned when they came up for air, spinning out of his grasp and darting away.

"Not done kissing you!" Pennywise tried to snatch her back to him, but he only got her jacket, Sammy squirming out of it and earning a frustrated growl from her eldritch beau. 

"You want more than kisses! You'll get that later, bumper cars first!" Sammy laughed over her shoulder.

"Going to bump you!" Pennywise growled, but when he caught up with her and they emerged from the haunted house together, he bolted towards the bumper cars with a wild laugh, hurling her jacket back at her. "Going to wiiiiiiiiin!!"

"Unfair! You cheat and got fucking cheetah legs!" Sammy snarled, tugging on her ring master's jacket as she tried to catch up with him but she just couldn't. Still it was close, and she scampered into a bumper car as Pennywise dove into another.

With a rough lurch the cars rattled on, the two beasts slamming into each other again and again, both of them laughing wildly.

They spent the whole night exploring the park, eventually settling down in the tunnel of love to explore each other.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the prompt 'nightmare' so here is the result!

Sammy's nightmares always started out so benign, and this time was no different. She was a little girl again, ten years old and baking cookies with her mother. Carefully she added the chocolate chips to the batter as her mother stirred. Sammy felt so happy, humming along to the Goo Goo Dolls as her mother and her spooned out little lumps of batter onto cookie sheets.

Things got bad fast.

There came a sound like a gunshot, then her mother went stiff. "Mom?" Little Sammy asked as she looked up to her mom, screaming to see a gaping bloody hole in her mother's head. Sammy stumbled back in a horror to see blood, bone and brain matter splattered all over the kitchen counter.

"Sam. Sam..." Her mother's voice rattled strangely from her mouth as she slowly turned to face her. "SAMMMM!!" Her mother screamed as she reached out for her, voice becoming an animalistic roar as her body rapidly decayed. The stench of putrid rotten flesh filled the air, her mother's skin oozing off her body as she lurched towards Sammy.

No no no "No!!" Sammy cried as she was jolted awake, fighting to free herself from her blankets. Panting, she rolled off her bed and hit the floor hard. She lay there panting as she struggled to catch her breath, vision blurry with tears. A few tears managed to escape and rolled slowly down her cheeks as she took a deep, ragged breath.

The soft jingle of bells made her snap her attention to the foot of her bed. Pennywise was perched there, frowning down at her.

"Did you...Was that your fucking handy work?" She demanded, voice a bit hoarse as she scrubbed away her tears. She sat up, scooting to lean against her bed as she waited for an answer from her lover which had better be a resounding fucking no.

Pennywise shook his head as he stepped from his perch and went down to her, sitting beside her and reaching out to stroke at her hair with a gloved hand. It took Sammy a few moments to realize that he was trying to comfort her.

They'd come a long way from smacking each other silly in the sewers.

"I woke you. Your fear was delicious, but your distress...Was not." He admitted. "I hated it."

He sounded so uncomfortable with the notion. How often did he stop people from being afraid? Never? Sammy knew it was new to him, knew he probably hated caring about her being distressed just as much as her actual distress. Don't bring too much focus to it, she told herself.

"I had a nightmare about my mom. We were making cookies and she...She got shot in the same fucking place as when she died and...Fuck, it was horrible and I -miss- her. I hate that she's gone." Sammy groaned, bringing up her knees so she could rest her forehead against them. She wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged herself tightly.

"I cannot relate. I consumed she that bore me." Pennywise grunted.

"That's really fucked up." Sammy told him after a moment. 

"Perhaps to you. To me...Natural. Just the way of things." He replied, still petting her hair. "Why do you miss your mother? She didn't protect you. She should have gotten you away. She chose to stay with the man that hurt you, hurt her."

"You don't think she tried to leave?" Sammy gave a bitter laugh, lifting her head to glare up at him. "She did. Many times."

"Not hard enough." Pennywise frowned down at her.

"I don't want to talk about that. She was a good mom, even if she didn't get us away." She countered, pressing her forehead against her knees again. He wouldn't understand, couldn't.

A long silence stretched between them before Pennywise spoke again. "You're away now." He pointed out 

"Yeah. My mom would be glad, where ever she is." Sammy sighed. "Could you just...Hold me for a while? Is that asking too much?" She lifted her gaze back to him. She knew he had probably come to get laid, but she just wasn't in the mood, not even to distract herself from the pain in her mind.

Pennywise's ochre eyes narrowed in thought. Maybe she was asking too much, but then the clown shook his head, scooping her up and standing. He climbed onto her bed, cradling her against him as he sat and leaned back against the headboard. "Does this suit?"

Sammy nodded, playing with the ruffle around his neck. "Yeah, this is good. Thank You. You know...You could sing to me, that'd help too." She suggested.

"Don't push your luck." Pennywise huffed against her hair. Which okay, kind of dick move because she knew he could sing, but whatever.

A few minutes later though he started humming softly, soothingly. This was good. Perfect.


	6. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy goes dancing with Tallulah and Xochi, someone else shows up.

Neon lights and music so loud the walls trembled. Sammy wasn't sure where her friend Tallulah had taken their trio. Some nightclub somewhere in Germany? Or had they gone to France? She couldn't remember. The different languages around them melded together to mix with the music. 

Big hair and bold fashion, they'd obviously stumbled upon a 80's night wherever they had ended up, Blue Monday by Health blasting from the speakers.

Tallulah fit right in, big shoulder pads on her blue sequenced mini dress, her short strawberry blond hair molded and hairsprayed into a mohawk. Xochi the vampire and Sammy however...They didn't fit with the theme. Taking Xochi's hand and telling Tallulah they'd find her later, Sammy hurried into the bathroom and ducked into a stall. Some magic conjured up tulle, lace, metal studs and spikes, fingerless gloves and leather. A few minutes and a bibbity-boppity-boo later, they blended right in.

Divide and conquer. Xochi dissapeared into the throng of dancers as they left the bathroom and even though Sammy couldn't see her, she knee her petite vampire friend was killing it on the dance floor. Though not literally, seeing as Xochi only drank blood from animals of the forest. Sammy couldn't miss Tallulah's six foot three ass out on the floor, or that hair. She saw Tally wave, looking delighted.

They didn't often leave their little village, but always had fun when they did.

Sammy considered getting hydrated before dancing, but that notion went right out the window as Never Tear Us Apart by INXS started blasting. That had always been a favorite and Sammy took herself right to the dance floor. When the saxophone solo kicked in, someone grabbed her from behind and got damn handsy. Sammy glanced over her shoulder, considering whether to give a verbal or physical warning when her umber eyes met familiar cobalt blue.

There stood Bob Gray, in a leather jacket, t-shirt with a faded picture of a clown on it and ripped jeans. 

For someone who hated leaving his town, he sure was doing a lot of it lately. Then again Sammy didn't really give him a choice, she couldn't stand being in Derry.

"I didn't think you'd come." She told him, moving with him as she reached back to caress his face and run her fingers through his hair.

"Didn't think I would either." He murmured as he pulled her closer. "But I do love to dance." He kissed her neck briefly then bit it hard, thought not hard enough to draw blood as he danced with her.

Sammy had a feeling he'd be drawing plenty of blood from her later.

"You are one of the best dancers I know." She grinned as Bob released her neck and spun her around, placing his hands on her waist.

"Better than the donkey?" He asked with a sneer as he flicked his gaze to Talullah, raising a brow as his gaze drifted back to the woman in his arms, twirling her around.

"Nah, I'd say you two are evenly matched." Sammy shrugged, inhaling sharply when Bob dipped her. An embarrassing noise tumbled from her lips as he kept her dangling and slid a hand down between her breasts, down her stomach then raked his nails back up her body. He pulled her up and kissed her roughly.

"Need to change that opinion, little morsel." Bob grinned down at her once he let her come up for air.

"Hit me with your best shot." Sammy challenged as Pat Benatar sang thorough the speakers.


	7. Red Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise earns his red wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for Pennywise to get his red wings. For those who don't know, earning your red wings means going down on someone whose menstruating. It is a kink that's not for everyone. If it's something that might gross you out, skip this one! For those who are into it, enjoy!!

Sammy was really hating her ovaries right now. Ovaries, uterus...Everything involved with menstruation because currently the cramps were giving her all kinds of hell. She loved her hot water bottles though, laying with one pressed against her back, the other resting against her abdomen. The bottles gave her some relief, as did the willow bark tea her goblin neighbor Cally had brought over earlier.

She tried to sleep, but every time she started to drift off pain seized her lower body, squeezing and churning, radiating up her spine and snatching her breath away with its intensity. Felt like red hot nails slowly plunging deeper, grating agaisnt bone. Worse then cigarette burns or broken bones, worse then getting shot.

Worse then getting her arm ripped off?

Comparable.

She wiggled her fingers, reminding herself that this too shall pass. If she could endure having appendages ripped off and grown back, she could endure some menstraution cramps.

Didn't have to like it though.

Masturbation was an option for pain relief, Sammy considered. A good orgasm would help with the cramps. Just...Ew mess. If she took a shower though, that would take care of any mess, and hot water always helped her feel better when Aunt Flow came a calling. Great idea, best idea ever. She finished her tea and set aside her hot water bottles, pulling herself out of bed and hobbled into her bathroom.

Sammy got the shower to 'boil a lobster' hot, steam quickly filling her small bathroom. She stripped and carefully removed her menstrual cup and emptied it, taking it into the shower with her to clean. She soaked under the spray a while, turned and leaned so the hot water hit her lower back, humming in pleasure at the relief from pain it offered. 

Not hurting so much now, she leaned agaisnt the slick tiles and propped her foot up against the built in bench, her eyes sliding shut as she slid a hand down her body and rubbed slowly at her clit, firm circles whilst she cupped her breast with her other hand, tweaking her nipple between her fingers.

Good, this was good.

The soft jingle of bells a few minutes later had her eyes snapping open. 

She wasn't expecting Pennywise today.

Glad he was here though, very glad. He could fuck her silly against the shower wall and make her feel a hell of a lot better.

"Could you come here and fuck me please?" She called, hearing him moving around in her room. A moment later she saw his towering silhouette through the shower curtain.

"Blood in the water." He crooned at her as he shed his costume. A moment later he was pulling aside the curtain, stepping in to join her. 

"And it attracted a shark. I thought you weren't coming tonight?" Sammy grinned up at him, wincing and leaning against the wall when another cramp seized her abdomen.

"Sensed my little morsel was troubled. Poor thing, in so much pain...I can make it all better, oh yes. Pennywise can help, Make your hurt go away for a little while." He grinned his eerie grin at her as he gripped her hips tightly. Sammy expected him to turn her around but he dropped to his knees instead. "Going to help so much, yes I shall. Bring you bliss while I have a tasty treat."

"WoahHey now woah!" Sammy gripped his hair to stop him, Pennywise scowling up at her for keeping him from his snack. "That's gross." She frowned.

"...Remember who you're talking to, Sammy." He rumbled in annoyance. "Just because the miscreants you've been with before I were squeamish delicates, does not mean I am of their ilk. I like gross, I delight in gore so be a good beastie and spread those sweet legs." He steered her over to the bench, sitting her down roughly and gripping her thighs to spread her legs wide.

Okay. Okay, he wanted to do this so just...She could be all right with this, let him do it. No one had ever earned their red wings with her before, but she loved it when he went down on her so she wasn't going to offer up any more protests. Her hold up had been she just didn't think it was something anyone would want to do, but given who her partner was...Well it made sense.

"Okay okay." Sammy leaned back, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder. "Have at me."

"So generous, so indulgent." Pennywise sneered up at her. He moved closer, inhaled deeply and rattled out a low moan as his eyes rolled back a moment. Wet rolled down his chin in small rivers, hard to tell what was drool and what was from the shower, though Sammy knew from experience a lot of it was his drool. 

He wasted no time, alien tongue sliding out to tease at her clit only for a moment before it slithered inside her cunt, thick and serpentine, filling her up just right. His large sharp incisors scraped against her clit, jolts of pleasured-pain rocking her body. 

"No teeth, not tonight." She moaned, running her fingers through his hair. 

He actually listened the first time, grunting and bringing his hands into play, releasing her thighs to stroke his thumb against her clit whilst his other hand gripped her breast roughly, teasing her nipple to a pebbled peak, his tongue thrusting away inside her. 

Why the hell had she tried to stop him from doing this? Who the hell cared if it grossed some people out?? It felt too good for her to be squeamish. Moaning, she rocked her hips up, the pleased rumble that followed from Pennywise working her up even more.

He was greedy, every so often dragging his tongue out to take in all she had to give, licking his dark stained lips before he went back for more, thrusting his tongue in deep. He took his time, humming out pleased tones as he enjoyed his snack, rubbing slow circles against her clit, enough to make her squirm and moan, but not enough pressure to tip her over the edge.

Just enough to make her a writhing mess that was desperate for release.

He pinched her nipple and her clit, making her cry out and arch away from the wall she had been leaning heavily against. Then he gave her what she so badly wanted, curving his tongue up against her sweet spot with each thrust, rubbing circles against her clit with just the right pressure and speed. Relentless, he had her gasping out his name as she came hard around his tongue in under a minute after he focused at it.

He didn't draw it out, didn't let the pleasure wash over her and soak her completely. Hardly a moment after her orgasm started Pennywise pulled away, licking his blood stained lips as he lifed her and sat down. He settled Sammy over his lap and seated her onto his cock, a low growl of pleasure rumbling up from deep in his throat as they joined. He licked his lips again, got his teeth before he kissed her hungrily, gripping her ass tightly to bounce her up and down on his cock.

"Fuck! Just...mmff." Sammy pressed her face against his neck, clinging to his shoulders as he moved her as he saw fit. It felt so good to have his cock filling her, she couldn't think straight. Still so sensitive from her cut short orgasm, every movement made her grip him tighter and cry out in pleasure.

"Just hold on, precious thing." Pennywise chuckled raggedly. "Poor, overwhelmed little half-breed. You hang on for dear life while I do all the work. I've got you." He growled, biting at her shoulder.

She let him, let him move her however he wanted as he bucked his hips up. He tipped her back, told her to float and she did, suspended in the air as he gripped her waist tightly. He leaned to press kisses against her breasts, peppered her fawn colored skin with bites and drew blood to swipe away with his tongue.

His thrusts soon became frantic and brutal, Sammy knew it wouldn't be long before he finished. He kept one hand at her waist, other sliding down to stroke her clit, coax another orgasm from her. 

No...Coax wasn't the right word. What he did was too harsh to be called coaxing. Ripped an orgasm from her, laughing coming out in growls as she cried out again and again. He followed, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he came, snarling against her skin. He licked away the blood, sat up and pulled her up with him to kiss her roughly. He didn't let the water wash away the mess they had made, he moved her off him and sat her back on the bench so he could kneel and press his face between her legs, cleaning it himself.

"Less pained now? Blissful?" He asked a little later as he carried her to bed, laying her down before he climbed in beside her.

"Very." Sammy sighed satedly, pulling him close. "Thank you."

"Was you who gave, little morsel. Gave me a snack, gave me pleasure. You will give me more with the rising of the sun, won't you, pretty beastie?" He asked, tongue curving around her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmhmmm." Sammy nodded, all ready starting to doze.

"Rest while you can. Sleep, pretty morsel. My morsel." He crooned.

Sleep she did.


	8. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unwanted happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a request for Sammy to get knocked up. This may be a hard read for some, as Sammy wants no part of it and ends the pregnancy herself.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Pennywise had told her he was shooting with blanks, she had trusted him. Yet here Sammy was, fucking knocked up. Knocked up and emptying the contents of her stomach -again-. She had lost track of how many times it had happened. 

Why had Pennywise let this happen? Was it because of some sick curiosity on his part? He wanted to see what would happen, what they would create together?

Maybe he wanted to eat it.

Shit.

He should have said something, ran this insanity by her before he decided impregnating her was a good idea.

She was going to claw his fucking face off.

Sammy took herself to Derry, stormed through the sewers in search of her in very deep shit lover. Possibly ex-lover. When she reached Pennywise's lair, she considered trashing his tower, knocking the whole damned thing down. She decided to hear whatever fucking explanation he had before she went into destruction mode.

Only he wasn't there. Not in his wagon, not riding around on his stupid fucking tricycle.

He wasn't anywhere.

Sammy tried teleporting to his exact location, but nothing happened. Not a damn thing.

Pennywise was gone. No remains, nothing.

Panic set in. Had he known something was going to happen and wanted to leave some small part of himself behind? Why the fuck hadn't he said anything?

He hadn't asked permission, Sammy hadn't asked for this to happen.

He said he didn't want to make a child with her, said it wouldn't happen and she had trusted in that. She was so fucking stupid. 

Pennywise left her life like he had come into it: Sudden and horrendous, leaving her in pain. The worst part is she didn't even know what had happened. Had the Loser's Club come to finish him? Had something worse than him come calling? She didn't know, there wasn't any answers. Just an empty lair and something unwanted growing in Sammy's uterus.

Who said she had to let it grow and thrive, though?

She thought they had an understanding. This had been done without her permission, and she was very much pro-choice. She didn't have to endure this. Why should she?

Did she really want to get rid of possibly the only thing she had left of Pennywise?

Fuck that noise, she had memories! She had the jacket he gave her, she could take the damn red tricycle. Or she could burn it all. Why the fuck would she want to remember him when he had done this to her? What she didn't have to do was carry a parasite she hadn't asked for, raise a child she wasn't prepared for. What was one more fucked up act on an all ready long list?

She pulled off her clothing and tossed it all aside. She could have asked one of her friends for assistance, but she didn't want to drag them into this. She could do this on her own, so she would. She didn't want someone to hold her hand or stroke her hair right now. This had to be her secret, blood and pain in the darkness.

Sammy let her claws slide forth as she sprawled out on the cold damp concrete. She was no surgeon, but she knew enough about anatomy to dig her claws in deep and claw out everything that needed to be gone to shut this down. There was so much pain and so much blood, but she gritted her teeth, screamed through them as she did what she felt needed to be done.

Before she passed out from the pain, Sammy was sure she saw bits of eggshell in the mass she had removed.

She didn't know how long it took for her body to heal, but when she came to the grate high above displayed daylight. She groaned, shielding her eyes and rolling slowly onto her side. She kept her eyes winced shut for a long time before she sat up and forced herself to look at the parts of herself she had removed.

She hadn't imagined seeing eggshells.

Sammy screamed. She screamed with such force that the walls shook and things started to avalanche down from Pennywise's tower of keepsakes, more and more until the whole tower was collapsing. She was in the path of some of the debris, but she didn't care. Let it cover her, let her be one more keepsake mouldering away here beneath the ground.

Cover her it did.

Pain and anger gave way to stubborn determination. What the hell was she doing? Moping was for someone else. Yes she was hurting, she was so angry and confused, but being slowly crushed by circus memorabilia and children's nicknacks sure as hell wasn't going to fix anything. Sammy clawed her way out of the rubble only to surface on the floor of her bedroom, emerging from the tangle of her blankets.

What the fuck?

Pennywise was leaning over her bed, looking down at her like she had lost her damn mind. "Little morsel was having a nightmare. Clawing in your sleep, so I pushed you off the bed."

Sammy starred a moment before she just laughed. Laughed and laughed, on the edge of hysterics till her mate swatted at her and demanded she cease her screeching. Sammy caught his wrist and yanked him down to the ground with her, hugging him tightly.

"You are the strangest being I know, Samantha." Pennywise grunted, hugging her back after a moment. "What did you dream that has you so worked up?"

"That I was pregnant and you were gone." She confessed after a full minute of silence.

Pennywise scoffed, petting her hair. "Such things will never happen. I will never be gone, for a force of destruction such as I can never be truly destroyed." He snorted. "Weakened yes, but I endure on. And I told you, I do not wish to sire a child."

"Guess I just need to hear that again." Sammy ventured.

She hoped it really was just a nightmare and not a premonition.


	9. Face Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an eldritch terror grump-noodle trying to work while his half-fae gal chatters at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend requested Pennywise painting Sammy's face like a clown, so here it is!

"Hold still." Pennywise grunted at Sammy, scowling at her as he worked.

"It tickles." She protested, biting on her tongue to keep from snickering as he painted her face. She had no idea the design he was doing, just knew he was using white and a jewel toned peacock purple. She'd given him artistic licence when he mentioned wanting to paint her face.

Though she thought he had meant something x-rated at first.

"Does not. You're just being difficult." The eldritch terror grump chided. "Close your eyes."

Sammy did as he asked, liking the feel of the little paintbrush sliding against her eyelid. "Do you think we'll ever have a normal date night? Like go to red lobster, have some chedder bay biscuits?" She ventured. She could just imagine him doing some wacky disturbing shit like grabbing lobsters out of the tank and ripping into them with his teeth.

She felt his disdain even if she couldn't see it.

Pennywise huffed out sharply through his nose. "Gross. Gross food and too many people you'd take issue with me eating." He growled. 

"You went to a club and there was a lot of people there." Sammy reminded him. That had been fun, though they hadn't stayed long. They got four dances in before Pennywise had dragged her off to a supply closet for a quickie. Afterwards Sammy had taken them to her house for a whole heck of a lot more sex and canoodling.

"Dancing is different. I enjoy dancing. Don't expect me to go out like that often though. I can't stand being around humans for long if I'm not hunting, terrorizing, or eating them." Pennywise grumbled.

"But you took me and kept me." Sammy reminded him. "I'm half human. And you've mentioned you can stand fae even less than humans!"

"When I took you, I had every intention of eating you. You can open your eyes." He told her, moving his paintbrush to her cheeks. It felt like he was making lines to match his own.

"So glad I went and seduced you. Aren't you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Jury's still out on that, beastie." Pennywise sneered in reply before his lips twisted into a frown. "You complicate everything."

"I make your existence better." Sammy argued. 

"True. Does that change the fact that you complicate it? Nooooope. Keep still." He dipped his paintbrush in the purple once more then started on her lips. "I smelled you. When you were stumbling through my woods, bloodied hurt and miserable. I'd never craved anything as much as I craved you. Your fear...So divine, soooo very tasty. Fighting you was fun. I didn't want it to end quickly, wanted to prolong it. You changed my plans for you. I don't like change." He scowled, free hand gripping her knee tightly.

"You know you don't have to come here. You could stay in Derry, forget about me." Sammy narrowed her eyes, Pennywise doing the same.

"Tempting. I am very tempted sometimes. Sometimes I cannot stand you, how you can be so vicious and so soft hearted at the same time, but the thought of being without you grates upon my nerves even worse." He gave a long suffering sigh.

"At least you won't have to deal with me while you're sleeping." Sammy pointed out, trying not to let herself get worked up by his words. Her mixture of annoyance and amusment was leaning more toward annoyance now. She didn't want him to be sweet, knew that was asking too much, but him always bringing up how much he disliked this situation got to her.

"And what will you do in that time? Forget about me and find someone else to sate your sexual appetite? Unlikely." He hissed.

"Don't remind me." Sammy sighed. "Though it's not just about the sex and you know it. I won't ever forget you, but pining away waiting for you...That's not going to happen either. I've found love with my new family, I want more of it. Want it with a partner."

Pennywise had stopped painting, paintbrush poised in the air. He looked away after a moment to his paint, dipping the paintbrush in the purple again as his features twisted in disgust. "Is that what you want, little morsel? Love? Silly thing, love is a weakness. Pathetic and easily broken." He hissed. 

"Agree to disagree." Sammy shrugged.

Pennywise turned to growl at her, teeth bared. "I'm trying to help you. It will only bring you pain."

"You're not trying to help me. You're trying to help you. You want me to wait for you while you fuck off and sleep. Why don't you just stay up and stay with me?" She growled back.

"I must take my long rest." He reminded her with an exasperated growl.

"You sure about that? Have you ever tried doing things differently? And if you hit me with that 'some things one just knows' shit again, I'm going to flip the fuck out." Sammy warned him.

Pennywise glowered at her, jabbing the tip of her nose with his paintbrush. "I'll take your suggestion under consideration." He finally agreed, softening the strokes of his brush. "Uppity bitch."

"Takes one to know one." Sammy shot back. "But thanks for thinking it over."

Pennywise grunted, setting aside the facepaints and paintbrushes he had brought, standing and holding out a gloved hand to her. "Finished. Come and see."

Sammy took his hand and help up, letting him lead her to the bathroom where he flicked on the light and steered her in front of the mirror. Pennywise had painted her face white, and over her eyes were purple diamonds, lines that matched his own coming down her cheeks to connect with her purple painted lips and a purple circle on the tip of her nose. Sammy turned this way and that as she admired her partner's handiwork.

"Nice, very nice. I love it." She turned to smile at him. He looked pleased but distant, Sammy figured he had to be dwelling on what she'd get up to whilst he was sleeping. She wondered if he really would consider staying awake or if he was just saying that to pacify her. She wasn't going to push it, not yet anyhow. "Hey so I bought an aerial hoop and got it set up. Wanna go play on it for a while?"

Pennywise brightened at the suggestion, grinning and nodding. "Yes yesss, let's go float, pretty thing. You played it safe last time. Not this time, little morsel. Want to see you give it your all."

"I aim to please." Sammy smiled, taking his hand and leading him away.


	10. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm blows in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt 'Tempest' and also a request for Sammy and Pennywise to brawl and then have angry sex so whoop here it is.

A tempest woke Sammy in the early afternoon. She was used to sleeping during the day now, hunting at night. Wind rattled her windows whilst rain pelted against them, and every so often lightning lit up the sky followed by thunder so lond it shook the house. The clouds outside were such a dark gray that it looked much later in the day than it actually was. Wind howled, and Sammy was reminded of the storm that had blown in so suddenly that day in Derry when she had met Pennywise.

Was controlling the weather a thing he could do?

"I called forth the storm that made you crash your car." Came Pennywise's guttural confession. 

Sammy inhaled sharply, turning to find him looming in the corner of her bedroom. She hated when his bells didn't jingle to give away his presence. They did that sometimes, there was movement but no sound. Sometimes she could smell him before she saw him, that smell that was so distinctly his and his alone: Circus, woodsmoke and rain soaked rocks. Not today though.

Sometimes she could smell it when she woke, yet there'd be no sign of him, leaving her to wonder if he came and watched her while she slept.

Pennywise looked angry. Maybe some prey had gotten away and he was there to take his frustrations out on her.

"Did you? Can't say I'm surprised." Sammy frowned. "You cause this one too?" She nodded towards her window.

Pennywise nodded, turning his annoyed gaze to the window. "Thought it fitting." He admitted as he slowly looked back to her, lips twisting into a sneer. "You're not angry I caused your crash, little morsel?"

"No. You seem angry though. Why's that?" Sammy asked him.

"You. You you you." He bared his teeth at her as he pointed a finger. "You trying to change me. I'm not going to put off my long rest, nor am I going to stop eatting children. I want you to stop suggesting I change things I cannot change, do not wish to change."

"All right. That...Okay, well than it's like I said before. I don't want to see you eat, don't want to know the details, and don't expect me to be waiting for you when you get up." Sammy growled back. She saw his claws rip out from his gloves so she drew her own in preparation.

"You will. You will because you are mine. My plaything, mine to-" Pennywise was cut off by Sammy slashing him across the face. She made damn sure she got his mouth. 

"I'm -mine-. You get what you get because I choose to give it to you." Sammy hissed as Pennywise licked the blood from his wounds, rage burning in his eyes.

It occured to her that they hadn't had a good brawl in a while. Maybe all this was just him fishing for one. If so, she took the bait like a dumbass. If not...He'd been stewing in resentment and that was even worse.

"Wrong. Wrong answer, little beastie." Pennywise lunged as lightning flashed outside. They slashed at each other as thunder shook the house.

They slashed and bit, Sammy felt his claws and teeth pierce her skin and repaid him in kind. They knocked over a lamp, she gripped it and smashed it against his head. With a snarl Pennywise picked her up and threw her against her doorway which knocked open to deposit Sammy out into the hallway. Their brawl spilled into Sammy's living room as Pennywise tackled her over only to get flipped and thrown against her sofa.

Pennywise stood with a roar as Sammy rushed him and tackled him over, the two of them tumbling over the sofa and onto the coffee table, cracking the glazed wooden stump. More clawing, more biting. Sammy really wasn't looking forward to cleaning up the mess they were making. Blood, broken glass, her fucking coffee table! They rolled off the table, teeth and claws sunk deep into each other.

Sammy pinned him but not for long. Pennywise got to his feet and slammed her into the wall. Sammy's vision blurred after the second slam, she released him and fell to the ground with a thud, stumbling up and gripping a dining chair to steady herself.

"Ready to behave?" Pennywise grit out, spitting blood onto the beige flower patterned rug Sammy had just bought from a troll market.

Oh fuuuck him.

Sammy's grip on her chair tightened as she shook her head, hoisting the chair up so she could smack Pennywise's towering infuriating eldritch self with it. Part of the chair broke, Pennywise catching one of the remaining legs in his mouth to yank the rest out of her grip then he flung it away with a jerk of his head. He got low and rushed her, tackling her into the kitchen. They slid across the tiles, hitting the cabinets hard enough to put a hole in one.

Sammy fisted a handful of his fiery hair to yank him off her, at least that had been her intention, but somewhere between reaching and actually gripping his hair, intent changed. She tugged his head down instead, kissing him roughly. More bite than kiss, Pennywise responded immediately, biting and licking at her lips before he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Sammy really hadn't meant this to end in fucking...Should have known it would though.

She ripped off his costume, tore it with her claws while Pennywise did the same to her pajamas, leering down at her the entire time like the smug asshole he was. Some of their wounds still bled, others were healing or all ready healed. They licked the blood off those that remained, created new ones as well.

"Can smell your arousal, little beastie. Could smell it the whole time we fought." Pennywise taunted, running his claws down her body. He paused to yank off his ripped gloves with his teeth and hurled them away, claws dissapearing as he did. "So angry yet so wet for me." 

Mad as Sammy was she still spread her legs for him when his hand trailed down between them, didn't argue with what he had said, pissed off as it made her. She let him touch, moaned and rolled her hips up eagerly as he dipped two long fingers into her slick cunt. 

"So needy, so eager. That's why you're mine, why you'll wait for me." He growled, curling the digits inside her to press the pads of his fingers up against her sweet spot.

Sammy let her hand fly, tried to smack him but Pennywise caught her wrist and slammed it against the ground. "Fuck you!" She snarled at him, biting his lower lip when he leaned down to kiss her. She wasn't going to wait for him, wasn't going to pine away for him when he went for his long rest.

At least that's what she told herself.

Was she lying to herself?

No! She'd miss him, but life had to go on. She wasn't his pet nor his toy.

She bit down harder, felt a deep twisted satisfaction when she heard him snarl. At the taste of his blood she let go of his lip, licking and sucking the blood away.

"Didn't deny it. Only told me what you wanted." Pennywise accused with a guttural growl as he withdrew his fingers from her cunt, shoving them in her mouth. Sammy could taste herself on them but she didn't care, sucking on them because she knew that's what he wanted. She should have fucking bit them off but instead she swirled her tongue against them.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

She was falling in love with a creature that was incapable of loving her back, that's what was wrong.

Shit, she could unpack that all later. Right now she pushed it right out of her mind.

"Want to act tough but you can't help giving me what I want." Pennywise moved to slide his tongue against her breasts, curling the slithering appendage around one nipple then the other. He got between her legs, cock rubbing against her sensitive skin as it moved and pulsed like it had a mind if its own.

She really should have been used to that by now, but she wasn't. She doubted she ever would be.

If she could do it all over again, would she do anything differently? Bypass Derry and never have met him?

Who the fuck was she kidding, she wouldn't change a damn thing.

As Pennywise's cock pushed inside her cunt Sammy rolled her hips up, taking him deeper with a moan that mingled with his deep snarl. Lightning flashed outside and Pennywise snapped his hips forward as thunder shook the small cottage. She wrapped her legs around him and crossed her ankles at the small of his back, digging her heels in to draw him closer with each thrust, wanting more.

He released her wrist so he could slide his hands beneath her, curling them around her shoulders to keep her from sliding across the tiles from his brutal thrusts. They moved together, Sammy digging her claws into his back, crying out in pleasure and pain as Pennywise did the same to her shoulders. 

"Mine. Mine mine mine." He grunted with each thrust, his cock filling her up just right, nudging against her sweet spot in that wonderful way that made her toes curl, back arch and moans tumble out of her mouth. "Say it." He growled, licking the side of her face. "Say it and I'll make you come so good, little morsel. Harder than you ever have. I'll make you float, make you scream." He rose up on his knees, releasing her shoulders to grip her breasts tightly.

Sammy shook her head, crying out in frustration when Pennywise slowed to a stop.

"Say it or you don't come at all, little beastie." He sneered down at her, drool sliding down his lip and chin to land upon her chest.

"Fucking...Fine! Fine, I'm yours! I'm all yours and you know it, I know it so fuck me all ready!" Sammy growled, slashing at his chest.

Pennywise slashed her back with a wild laugh, bending to lick the blood away as he started thrusting again. Something was different, his cock shifted and...Fuck, it shifted and -grew-, something slithering out from the base of his cock to stroke against her clit while he fucked her.

He was a being of his word, it didn't take long before Sammy was screaming in bliss as she came, though when Pennywise joined her and bent to sink his teeth into her shoulder, her scream twisted to a tone that was way more pain than pleasure. She clawed at his back when he wouldn't let up, grunting in pain when he finally released her shoulder and pulled out to paint her stomach and breasts with the last pulse of his release.

"You're such a jackass." Sammy panted.

"Pot calling the kettle black." He sang out their well used phrase, bending to lick his own release from her stomach and breasts though Sammy tasted it when he kissed her a few moments later, sliding his tongue into her mouth with a satisfied growl.

"You're helping me clean up the house." She told him when he got up.

"Am I?" He sneered at her, turning and sauntering away into the darkness of the living room. A flash of lightning revealed he had left.

"Fucking prick." Sammy growled, pulling herself up to go assess the damage.


	11. A Pale Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy meets a pale horse that isn't very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a wee bit harsh, Pennywise rips off someone's jaw, so be thee warned.

Sammy had been warned that there were fae out there that knew only malice, delighted in it. Unseelie they were called. Best case scenario was they'd curse you with bad luck, worst case scenario they'd rip the organs from your still very much alive body, laughing and taunting as you screamed in agony and terror. She was confident she could hold her own against one of those types if ever she met one, but she hoped she never would.

Pennywise had enough malice in him to last her a lifetime. 

She didn't understand why he didn't kick it with the Unseelie though. He'd fit right in, hell they'd probably make him their fucking king or something. Antisocial, he claimed. He was a recluse and fae vexed him to high heaven and low hell, those were his exact words when Sammy pestered him about it.

Sammy wondered if the reason they grated on his nerves so damn much was that they could hold their own against him. She didn't ask him that though, knew that would lead to a fight. While she did enjoy brawling with him, calling into question the fact he wasn't the only dangerous being around was never a good idea.

She should have known with her luck she'd run into an Unseelie. She had been hunting just after sunset, following the tracks of a deer when she came across a pale horse grazing beside the river that ribboned its way through the woods surrounding the little settlement she called home. Sammy knew the alabaster stallion wasn't just some placid equine the moment she smelt him. He smelt of murky waters, moss and metallic like blood.

"You're not fooling anyone you trespassing jackass!" Sammy yelled across the river at him.

He reeeeally didn't take kindly to that.

The each-usige let out an enraged shinny as it galloped across the shallow waters and tried to trample her. Sammy wasn't having any of that, letting her claws slip out and teeth grow to knife sharp points as she lunged onto the murder-pony's back. With an whinny that was more like a roar, the jackass took off, Sammy sinking her claws in and hanging on for dear life.

Sammy considered letting go and going with a tuck and roll, but he really had no business being there in the Eldritch Funky Bunch's territory. She let him know that via sinking her teeth into his neck, snarling as he tried to buck her off. He didn't succeed, but a branch did, clotheslining Sammy and knocking her off his back. She landed on her back with a loud thunk, wind knocked out of her lungs.

"Fuck." She wheezed, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up to see the murder-pony making a u-turn to gallop back towards her, his mouth stretching open to unnatural, monstrous proportions to reveal rows of shark teeth.

"Fuck-shit-fuck!" Sammy scrambled to her feet, planting them firmly and crouching in a defensive position. "Come on Mr.Ed! Bring it Helldago! Don't scare me, you damn-" She heard the jingle of bells then jumped as a blur of pale fabric with red accents tackled the horse over into the forest foilage.

Shrill whickering mixed with wild, feral laughter filled the air. A moment later the each-usige was thrown from the bushes and smashed against a tree, deep claw marks in his hide, blood soaking and staining his white coat red. With a rattle of unearthly laughter Pennywise lunged from the bushes, sprinting after his target.

The horse tried to stomp the clown with his front legs, tried to bit him with his nightmarish maw, but Pennywise sunk claws up into the roof of the each-usige's mouth, gripping the animal's jaw in his other hand. With a snarl through a jester's grin, Pennywise yanked and kept yanking, did not let go, did not stop despite the each-usige's shrieks of pain and rage as it struggled to free itself from the clown's grasp. Pennywise ripped away the beast's jaw, smacking him with to add insult to injury before he lunged to sink his teeth into the horse's long neck, ripping out large chunks, one after another until the pale horse sagged beneath him, twitching then going still.

"Shit." Sammy muttered as she stared in shock. It was like a trainwreck, she wanted to look away but she couldn't.

When Pennywise started feasting on his kill, Sammy looked away, wishing she could drown out the slurping, smacking, and ripping noises, glaring over her shoulder at him after a minute. "You're the loudest, rudest eater in the history of ever."

"Deal with it, ungrateful thing." Pennywise grinned as he looked up from his meal, chin and chest drenched with blood. "You owe me thanks, not reproach."

"Thanks? Pffft! I totally had that handled." Sammy argued. "I would have killed him, no problem."

"Yet there was -fear-." Pennywise accused, licking his maw before he went in for more.

Sammy huffed out an annoyed breath from her nose, turning away again. "Still would have won." She grumbled. That horse charging at her with it's crazy canine mouth had been nightmare fuel, she couldn't help that it caused a twinge of fear. Didn't make her less of a badass!

"Yessss, but not as swiftly as I handled him. He would have made you bleed, little morsel. Only I get that pleasure." Pennywise growled out in between bites.

"My hero." Sammy drawled, glancing over her shoulder once more. She had to admit it was kind of a turn on though, the way he had come charging to defend her, literally ripping her attacker apart. The gore didn't bother her now, in fact his blood soaked visage was really getting her engine going for some reason. She found herself staring, and not for the first time found herself admiring the contrast of red agaisnt his bone white skin and pale costume. "You want thanks? Come here and I'll give thanks." She crooked a finger at him.

Pennywise grunted out an annoyed sound, flicking his gaze down to his unfinished meal then back to her. He drummed his claws against the half eaten hide before him, clearly decided whether he wanted to finish eating before he rearranged her guts. He decided, springing to his feet to stalk towards his partner with a leer twisting across his plump lips. He gripped a handfull of Sammy's dark brown curls, hauling her close and bowing his head to kiss her roughly.

Blood, she tasted blood. So much of it, she licked it from his lips, from his cheeks and neck. Pennywise hummed out a pleased sound from low in his throat, backing Sammy up against the nearest tree, nipping at her neck before he spun her around, ripping her jeans open and tugging them down.

"Bend over, little morsel." He growled against her ear, tongue caressing the shell of it as he ripped away her t-shirt.

Sammy did what he asked, spreading her legs as best she could with her jeans around her knees. She heard Pennywise sink to his knees, moaned and leaned to press her forehead against the bark in front of her when she felt her lover part her outerlips. Moments later he licked a slow stripe against her sensitive flesh, tongue teasing her clit a few moments before the slimy appendage pushed inside her cunt. 

Pennywise gripped her hips tightly as he thrusted slow and deep with his tongue, pleased sounds he made vibrating down his tongue inside her, making her gasp and squirm. Sammy kicked off her shoes, squirmed out of her jeans so she could spread her legs wider, press back against him better. The eldritch terror with his tongue currently buried in her just chuckled, giving her ass a squeeze.

"Not enough. Want your cock inside me, please. Want it to fill me up." Sammy moaned, inhaling sharply when Pennywise drew his tongue out suddenly, spinning her around with want burning in his ochre eyes.

"Such good manners." He grinned, tracing a claw down her cheek as he slashed the front of his costume open with his other hand, Sammy looking down between them to see Pennywise's cock slither out, the same vivid red as the painted lines upon his face, oozing dark slick from every pore. Serpentine as always, moving as if it had a mind of it's own. 

"Such sweet words. I'll give you what you want, precious thing. What we both want." He gripped her chin and tilted her face up, swooping in to kiss her roughly. He gripped her thighs to hoist her up, guiding her legs around his waist as he pressed her agaisnt the tree and lined his cock up with her cunt, pushing in slowly with a deep, satisfied growl.

Sammy looped her arms around his shoulders, her moans silenced by the demanding press of her partner's lips. She gave as good as she got, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, pressed her heels against the small of Pennywise's back to draw him closer, take his cock deeper.

"So eager." Pennywise growled in amusment. He licked down to her neck as he snapped his hips forward, making her cry out in pleasure. "Lascivious thing. Depraaaved, letting a monster fuck you drenched in the still warm blood of its kill." He taunted, punctuating the last few words with several hard thrusts of his hips.

"That supposed to make me ashamed? Nice try." Sammy panted, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Stopped being ashamed a while ago. You're just pushing me closer to an orgasm."

"I can feel that. So wet, so warm...Thighs trembling in my grasp, prelude to the tremors that will soon shatter you and wash you in bliss only I can grant." He snarled. "Say it, say you want that. Tell me what you want, Samantha." 

Sammy nodded, clawing at the ruff around his neck, clutching it tightly in her desperation for release. "Want to come, want you to come with me. Want to do it together." She begged, sliding her hands up to grip his fiery hair.

With a snarl that twisted into a laugh Pennywise took her to the forest floor, looming above her as he pistoned his hips, thrusts becoming frantic as leaned down to tease his tongue against her breasts. He gripped one of the fawn colored mounds roughly, sharp incisors scraping at her nipple as his other hand slid down to where they were joined, index finger rubbing her clit with firm, circular strokes.

Pennywise stole the breath from her throat when he made her come, all that escaped her lips was a choked off moan and he stole even that small sound away as he covered her mouth with his own, kissing her ravenously. Sammy cried out has his teeth pierced her bottom lip and drew blood which he sucked away. 

His thrusts became brutal as he curled an arm around her to keep her close, snarling against her lips as he came. He thrusted through his release, fiery eyes rolling back in pleasure. When his cock finished pulsing he pulled out, sliding the slick organ against her throbbing clit until he had her crying out from a second orgasm that he set off blooming inside her.

He licked down her body to clean her in his usual way: Firm swipes of his tongue between her legs before he slid his tongue inside her, lapping up every last drop of their combined release. He lingered there until she was writhing beneath him, clutching at his hair as she came a third time, his name spilling from her lips in a ragged cry of bliss.

Third times the charm.

Pennywise sat up after one last swipe of his tongue against her clit, smirking down at her as he licked his lips and teeth, looking for all the world like the smuggest asshole that ever lived whilst Sammy lay there panting, feeling completely fucking wrecked in the best kind of way. She managed to pull herself up after a few moments, leaning and kissing his temple before she stood.

"I need to eat. I'm going to find that damn deer I was tracking earlier. Meet me at my place in an hour?" She asked him.

"I'll be there with bells on." Pennywise cackled, putting his costume to rights and giving a little wave of his fingers before he turned to prowl back to his kill.


	12. Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise and Sammy talk about turtles.

Sammy was starting to wonder if there'd ever be a time Pennywise wouldn't break something when he visited.

The latest Pennywise related casualty among her posessions was a little ceramic turtle she'd bought at the goblin market earlier that week. The turtle had been sitting on her table while Sammy pondered the perfect spot for it, and Pennywise had slapped it to the floor like some pissy eldritch feline, smashing it to pieces.

Her eldritch lover's lack of respect for her things was really starting to piss her off.

"Hey-HEY! What the hell?! What'd you do that for?" Sammy demanded. Maybe Pennywise was trying to start a fight. He probably wanted to brawl, he'd been acting squirrely ever since he arrived. "I got that at the goblin market! I'm probably going to get cursed now cause it broke!" She groaned. 

"You'd only be cursed if you were human. And no, being half human doesn't count. Your fae blood negates curses." Pennywise scoffed with a roll of his ochre eyes, glaring down at the destruction he had wrought. "I hate turtles." He grunted as he crouched and scooped up the pieces, tossing them into his maw and crunching the bits down.

That was really a piss poor excuse for wrecking her stuff.

Sammy took a deep breath and counted to ten in her mind. "Why's that? And hating turtles is not a good excuse for wrecking my things!"

Pennywise glared over his shoulder at her and bared his teeth. "Must I have a reason?"

"Uhhhh yeah, yeah you do. Turtles are cute as heck." Sammy countered. "Come on, tell me. You know how this'll go: I'll pester, we'll fight, we'll fuck, then you'll tell me. Which okay, that sounds like a fun time, but consider option two: You tell me now and I'll suck your dick afterwards. If you also apologize for breaking my turtle." She proposed.

Her lover made a guttural noise of annoyance, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting. "Very well. Sit siiiiiit." He told her as he motioned for her to sit.

"Don't tell me the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are real and kicked your ass?" Sammy grinned, sitting down on the table in front of him.

Pennywise glared up at her, shaking his head.

"When I told you that I devoured my home, my entire species...That wasn't entirely accurate. One other remains." He gritted out in annoyance.

One of Pennywise was plenty. Sammy didn't like the idea of two of his kind running around. "What??? Are they here-mmf." Sammy scowled down at him as Pennywise reached up and curled a hand over her mouth.

"Hush. Not finished." He huffed at her. Sammy narrowed her eyes but nodded for him to continue. Pennywise drew his gloved hand away after a moment, resting it upon her knee. 

"There were those like me, made for destruction, for consumption, but there were also those that were a force for creation, life." He explained, hissing out the last few words with such disdain that Sammy thought he might start spitting venom, his claws ripping from his gloves, features contorted with ire. "For every one of my kind made, there was a counter-part upon the opposite side. My...Other still lives." He glowered at that, slumping back in his chair and slowly sinking down more and more until he slid to the floor and just laid there in petulant vexation. "My other named himself Maturin."

"And uhhhh, what do turtles have to do with Maturin???" Sammy asked after a moment, leaning over to look down at him.

"Maturin likes to take the form of a giant flying turtle. Infuriating do-gooder. Reprobate reptile." Pennywise growled.

"Pot calling the kettle black. Eldritch Reprobate should be on your resume." Sammy pointed out with a frown. "He doesn't hang around here does he? I think I'd notice a giant flying turtle." Then again, Pennywise could go unnoticed when he wanted, so maybe Maturin was like that too most the time. "So he's like your brother??"

Pennywise lurched up, looking like he might flip the table over but he thankfully refrained. "Not family!" He hissed, spine curled and shoulders slumped in rage. "A lesser being! He floats about unseen, influencing even lesser beings with his paaaaaathetic ideals." He huffed out a breath through his nose, shaking as if to shake the thought of the turtle from his mind. "Stuuuupid thoughts of love and courage, friendship. I despise him."

"Oh yeah, he sounds like a total dick for sure." Sammy drawled, tone caustic.

Pennywise glared at her from beneath his bone white brow. "Unamused, little morsel." He hissed through clenched teeth, spittle flying.

"Why do you hate him? Does he try to talk you out of your wicked ways? Foil your plans?" She had to get in touch with Maturin and plan an intervention. No more eating kids.

"All of the above." Pennywise grit out. "He is my enemy, my nemesis."

"He is? Is he going to come around starting shit? Is that something we need to worry about?" She could fight an eldrich turtle. Maybe. She didn't want to get involved with any beef Pennywise had with humans, but another Eldritch shapeshifter...She'd help him with that if one attacked him.

"Would you come to my aid, little morsel? Would you fight for me?" Pennywise prowled closer, cupping her face in his hands to stroke her cheeks with his claws. "Kill for me?"

"Another eldritch thing comes after you then yeah, I'd fight them. Rip their throat out." She told him.

"Such devotion." Pennywise sneered, drawing his claws along her face and neck as he pulled away. "But enough about Maturin, I do not wish to speak of him any longer." He sat back down, drumming his claws upon the table. "I think I adequately explained my reasoning for hating turtles. Get on your knees."

"Yeah, thank you for that. Still need to hear an apology before I get on my knees though." Sammy reminded him.

Pennywise made an annoyed sound low in his throat, hands shooting out to grab her hips and drag her off the table onto his lap. "I apologize for smashing that gaudy little nick nack."

"That insult doesn't carry much weight coming from a being with a literal tower of junk." Sammy squirmed from his lap and stood, pushing his knees apart so she could kneel between them.

"Treasures and trophies, not junk." Pennywise corrected with a grin, running his claws through her curls.

"Eldritch hoarder." Sammy chuckled as she leaned closer. Maybe she'd tease him more about it later, but that could wait.

It would be rude to talk with her mouth full.


	13. Pennywise's Ever Changing Pant's Puppet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy ponders Pennywise's ever changing cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this is all smut! Enjoy!

Sammy had ceased being surprised by Pennywise's ever changing pant's puppet a while ago. The only thing consistent about his cock was the color: A bold red that matched the lines painted upon his face. Sammy supposed if one could shapeshift into anything they wanted, why not have a cock for every occasion? Change your dick up as you pleased. She'd probably do it with her cunt if she could. Hell, she definitely would. Have a damn sarlacc pit between her legs one day when Pennywise pissed her off.

If only.

Sometimes Pennywise's dick was more like the human cocks Sammy was used to, sometimes it was completely alien. Today...Today he was going for alien. Right now Pennywise's cock had the appearance of a red tentacle, no nubs or ridges today, just smooth skin, dark iridescent liquid weeping from the small slit at the tapered tip. On her knees between his long legs, Sammy leaned and slowly licked up the bead of liquid.

Huh. Today his precum tasted like caramel corn.

Above her, Pennywise growled in approval and pleasure. "More, morsel. Give me more, precious thing. Want those luscious lips wrapped around my cock." He told her.

Sammy felt him twist her braid around his hand, but he didn't try to control her movements, not yet anyhow. She knew that'd probably change, and was curious how long he'd let her run the show. She gripped his cock with both hands as she closed her lips around the tip, stroking firmly as she worked her way down, hollowing her cheeks.

Breathing through her nose and relaxing her throat as she took his cock deeper, Sammy flicked her gaze down to see if balls were included with Pennywise's cock of the day. Nope. Just the tentacle like appendage that had slithered out of a maw like slit between his legs. Damn he was getting creative. She squeezed the base, humming out a pleased note around his cock when she heard him moan, his grip on her braid tightening. She kept going till her lips brushed against her fingers, then she moved them to grip his thighs tightly, massaging them as she stroked the underside of his cock with her tongue.

"Good. So gooooood, little morsel. Such a talented little beastie you are. So skilled at sucking cock. Of course you have had -so- much practice, haven't you, you little slut?" He asked her, sneer in his voice.

Sammy drew back, letting her teeth scrape along his skin the whole way, feeling a mean stab of satisfaction at Pennywise's snarl of annoyance, smirking at him when he yanked on her braid and forced her to look up at him, trail of saliva stretching from her mouth to the tip of his cock. Sammy wiped it away, closing her fists around his cock and working it whilst she waited for him to snarl at her.

"That was not...Very nice, Sammy. Not nice at all, oh no." He snarled, but it didn't carry much oomph to it, given how his eyes rolled back in pleasure and drool dribbled down his chin.

"Shut up and let me get back to sucking your cock." Sammy chided, laughing when Pennywise huffed out sharply from his nostrils as he pushed her head back down, her laughter muffled when she took his cock back into her mouth. 

Pennywise controlled the pace, guiding her to go hard and fast par usual. Sammy's eyes watered and there was so much damn saliva, it dribbled down Pennywise's cock to pool at the base as he fucked her face. Sammy was used to this from him, wouldn't have it any other way. She just wondered if he'd come down her throat or if he'd pull out to paint her face with his release. 

Honestly, she was a big fan of both options.

Sammy knew she'd find out soon. Pennywise clutched her hair with both hands now, was bucking his hips up frantically even as he roughly guided her head as she went bobbing for Pennywise. Snarls and moans tumbled from his lips non-stop. Sammy hollowed her cheeks even more, moaning softly when she heard Pennywise groan low in his throat, then her lover gave a guttural shout as he spilled his release down her throat, cum near scalding hot.

Sammy took what he gave her, drawing back when he released her hair and the pulses of his release stopped. Not wanting to waste a drop, she sucked on the tip to make sure she got it all then she released his cock with an obscene wet popping sound, standing and reaching under the skirt of her yellow sundress to shuck off her panties, flinging them over her shoulder before she tugged off her dress and flung it to join her panties on the floor, bare breasted beneath it.

Pennywise watched her with amusment and desire gleaming in his ochre eyes as he gripped his still hard cock and stroked it roughly, a grin spreading across his lips. "You want to go for a ride, Samantha? Come here and let Pennywise take you for a ride." He crooned at her, beckoning with his other hand.

"You going to make it a good one?" Sammy asked him as she sauntered over and straddled his lap, gripping the back of the chair he was sitting on as she lowered herself onto his cock with a satisfied moan.

"Don't I always? Going to make you sing, make you float. What fun we'll have!!" He laughed raggedly as he gripped her hips tightly to tug her down, claws digging in and piercing her skin. "Sooooo wet. Your cunt is so very wet just from sucking my cock, depraved creature." He sang in approval.

Sammy nodded as she hissed in pleasured pain from the sting of his claws piercing her skin, but she welcomed the pain, it heightened the pleasure of his cock filling her, hitting all the right spots inside her cunt as he lifted her and brought her back down. Sammy moved with him, rolling her hip in a motion she knew from experience drove her lover wild, her efforts rewarded with a pleased snarl. She moved her hands to the ruff around his neck, gripping it tightly as she rode his cock, leaning back a little so he could enjoy the view.

"Such a pretty thing. So lush and soft. So tastey and -mine-." Pennywise growled, moving his hands to her breasts, cupping them firmly before he moved to lick, nip and suck at them, drawing blood only to lick it away till the wounds healed. He worked his way up her neck and to her lips, claiming her lips with his own in a demanding kiss, tongue pushing in to curl agaisnt her own.

Sammy's moans were muffled, Pennywise stole them away, swallowing and savoring them with a pleased hum. His raked his nails down her sides, gripping her waist like a vice and guiding her to ride him harder and faster. She cried out in pleasure when she felt something stroke agaisnt her clit, looking down between them to see his cock had grown a small appendage to tease her clit with.

"Fuuuuck...!" She panted as his tongue slipped from her mouth to curl around her throat, squeezing firmly but not quite hard enough to choke the air from her. She repeated the sentiment she just spoke as the appendage at her clit pressed firm circles agaisnt it, gripping his neck ruff even tighter as she felt an orgasm building. She chased it, moving her hips desperately as she tried to find just the right angle to make this mind blowing.

Then Pennywise slid his hands to her breasts, pinching her nipples just as she found the perfect angle. Sammy honest to goodness (or badness in this case) hollered in ecstasy as she came, cunt seized in a deep rhythmic shuddering around his cock. She didn't stop moving, not that Pennywise would have let her. 

Her orgasm was tappering off when Pennywise bucked his hips up harder and snarled as he came, the feel of his cock pulsing inside her pushing Sammy into another orgasm that had her seeing galaxies behind her eyelids as she shut her eyes and threw back her head in bliss, leaning far back, Pennywise's hands gripping her waist once more, that and her grip on his neck ruff keeping her from falling back too far.

There was a ripping sound, Sammy yelped as she fell back, Pennywise snarling in alarm and confusion as he scrambled to tighten his grip on her waist and hoist her back up, his ripped neck ruff in her hands. Both panting, they looked down at the torn fabric and then looked at each other.

"Uhhh....Oooops..?" Sammy ventured, giving her lover a sheepish grin.

Pennywise's features twisted into anger, teeth bared as he snarled at her, snarls cutting off into a sputter of affronted shock as Sammy shoved the fabric into his mouth to shut him up, scrambling off his cock and lap and grabbing her dress as she barreled out of the room. 

"Your fault! Should have taken off all your clothes!" She yelled over her shoulder, tugging on her dress as she sprinted outside.

She heard Pennywise roar, heard the jingle of bells as he got the rest of his costume back on and rushed after her. She knew he'd catch up and take her down.

She couldn't wait.


	14. Amenable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the previous drabble. Pennywise catches up to Sammy.

Sammy wanted Pennywise to catch her, but she didn't want to make it easy for him so she ran as fast as her long legs could carry her through the forest surrounding her home. Not far behind she could hear his snarls and menacing laughter as he tore through the forest after her. He didn't sound that angry. Good, he shouldn't have been angry at all! She hadn't meant to rip his neck ruff.

She'd just gotten a bit carried away whilst riding his dick, got caught up in the moment. He'd done much more damage to her what with his claws digging into her hips. Rude. Furthermore, he could just conjure up a new neck ruff faster than she could say "sorry about your neck ruff!" buuuuut that didn't matter, oh no. Petttywise was surely pissed because he's the only one who could go destroying his ding-dang costume.

Maybe subconsciously Sammy had done it as revenge for Pennywise smashing her ceramic turtle. The thought crossed her mind as she ran. They were even!

She doubted he'd see it that way.

Sammy jumped and grabbed onto a low hanging branch, hoisting herself up easily and climbing up into the dense foilage. She crouched and waited for Pennywise to catch up, letting her claws slip out. She heard the jingle of the bells upon his costume before she saw him, watched as he prowled into view below. She dived off the branch, landing on his back and digging her claws in as she bit at his neck.

Pennywise snarled and threw himself backwards, bashing her against the tree before he flipped her off his back. Maybe to someone unfamiliar to them and their strange dynamic this would look bad, but it was all business as usual to Sammy.

Foreplay.

Sammy landed with a choked off grunt upon her back as the wind was knocked from her lungs. She didn't have time to scramble up before Pennywise was leaping on her, straddling her hips and sinking his teeth into her neck with a muffled snarl. Sammy snarled back as she slashed at his back with her claws. She didn't put much effort in her attack, wounds she shallow, just like the bite mark on her neck, Pennywise all ready releasing her to lick the blood away.

"Ripped my pretty ruffle, you naughty thing. Very rude, little morsel. Veeeery rude indeed." He chided with a guttural drawl as he lifted his head, her blood staining his lips a darker red and trailing down his chin and onto...A new ruff that was identical to the one she had ripped.

He'd all ready replaced the damn ruff!

"Sorry, I got carried away. Dick was that good." Sammy squirmed to wrap her legs around him and moved her hips to rut up against him. Stroking his ego always worked wonders, along with stroking other things too, like the cock straining against its satin confinement. "I don't want to fight."

Pennywise grunted in pleasure, licking his lips and chin clean. "What do you want, beastie? Maybe I'll give it to you, since you're being so amenable. Tell me what you want." He told her, stroking her cheek with a claw.

"Want you to fuck me right here." Sammy moaned as he teased his cock against her, far too many layers of fabric between them. 

He ran his claw against her lower lip and grinned when she moved to lick it. Pennywise let her lick for a moment before he bowed his head so he could kiss her ravenously, tugging down her dress to expose her breasts to his eager touch, cupping them roughly as he trailed kisses, bites and licks down to them. 

Sammy moaned at the feel of his touch as she ran her fingers through his fiery hair, moving eagerly when he pushed her skirt up and scooted down her body, guiding her to hook her legs over his shoulders at the knee then pressing a few kisses and bites against the inside of her thighs before he worked his tongue inside her cunt, fucking her slowly with it. 

The thrust of his tongue felt so good, always felt so fucking good, filling her cunt just right and stroking against every spot that made her squirm and moan. Sammy was doing plenty of both all ready, rolling her hips up eagerly as she clutched tightly at his hair, Pennywise sliding his hands up her body to do the same to her breasts, growling in pleasure, the vibrations making Sammy's breath catch in her throat.

Pennywise pinched her nipples with a roughness that was just shy of too hard, making her arch up away from the ground as she cried out in pleasure. He released her breasts and raked his claws down her legs, hard enough to leave pale trails in their wake but not draw blood. He slid his hands beneath her and gripped her ass, grunting out an appreciative noise Sammy felt rumble from his tongue, feel of it making her toes curl against his back.

Sammy bucked up against his face, not giving a damn how desperate she must have seemed, she was too close to an orgasm to care, focused on chasing it down. Pennywise knew her tells by now and moved to grind his nose against her clit, trying to push her over the edge, make her come. Sammy heard and felt his cackle of smug satisfaction as he tipped her over the edge. She tipped her head back and moaned raggedly, gripping his hair tightly as she came, feeling her cunt fluttering around his tongue, gasped as he flicked it up against her sweet spot.

He drew out her orgasm for a long time, long as he could without actually pushing her into another. "So tasty, always so very tasty." Pennywise grinned down at her in approval as he sat up and licked his lips, guiding her legs back down to the ground. "Such a treat you are, always taste so sweet." 

"You've got a magic tongue, make me come so hard." Sammy murmured as she sat up, reaching to curl her hand around the back of his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

Pennywise growled into it, biting and licking at her lips as he kissed her back, doing something with his costume but Sammy couldn't see what. Sounded like he unfastened his trousers and tugged them down before he sat back, leaning against a tree as he gripped her hips and maneuvered her to straddle his lap, guiding her to sink down on his cock, both of them moaning low and long as they joined together. 

Sammy gripped his shoulders tightly as she started to ride his cock, favoring a sort of rolling slide motion instead of just bouncing away with no finesse, Pennywise mirroring the motion after a few moments of rough bucking, his hands clutching at her ass, claws digging into her cheeks. Sammy bit at his bottom lip, sinking her own claws into his shoulders.

They were incapable of gentle, it just wasn't in their wheelhouse. Pennywise moved, slammed her back against the forest floor and pressed his body against hers, cock not slipping from her for even a moment as he changed their position. Sammy wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles at the small of his back to press them down, urging him to fuck her harder. He obliged, sliding his arms beneath her back and bringing his hands around to grip her shoulders, keeping her close as he fucked her with brutal intensity, growling out a moan as he sunk his teeth into her neck.

Sammy sunk her claws into his back, cried out in pleasured pain as she felt his claws pierce her shoulders, crying out even louder as she came, Pennywise not far behind. He kissed her roughly, snarling agaisnt her lips as he filled her cunt with his warm release, tang of her blood on his tongue and lips, thrusting through his orgasm.

"We should head back to my house." Sammy moaned softly as Pennywise pulled out and moved to clean her as he usually did, thrusting his tongue deep inside her to lick away the mixture of their release. She gasped in pleasure as she raked her fingers through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp and enjoying the pleased little noises he made. 

"Worried we might disturb your neighbors?" Pennywise sneered down at her once he was finished, licking his face clean. 

"They all went to the lake, but they'll be back soon. We should have gone with them." Sammy said of the Eldritch Funky Bunch as she stood up, putting her dress to rights.

Pennywise snorted in disdain as he stood as well and tucked his cock away, tugging his trousers up and fastening them back up. "You know I do not wish to spend time with your little band of-" 

Sammy shut him up by kissing him, biting hard at his lower lip and ignoring his warning growl. Harder to ignore was his claws digging into her thighs. "And you know I hate when you call them names." She reminded with a grunt as she pulled away, licking his blood from her lips.

"Then don't make stupid suggestions about them!" He hissed as he withdrew his claws from her thighs. "Not going back to your house. Must leave, must feed." He snarled.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just hard because I like them so much and I like you so much and I wish we could all hang out." Sammy groaned, grabbing Pennywise's hand as he turned to prowl away.

He looked back at her, ochre eyes narrowed and teeth bared. "That is asking too much." 

Sammy sighed, letting his hand go and nodding. "Right. See you when I see you." She told him sullenly.

Pennywise stared a moment, rolling his eyes and grumbling low in his throat as he bridged the distance between them, reaching to brush his claws against her cheek. "I will however refrain from calling them names from now on. Don't sulk, you're not a petulant little child."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." Sammy told him as she looped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer for a kiss. She'd celebrate small victories where he was concerned. She wanted to point out all the times he had pulled, but she didn't want to part on bad terms.

Pennywise backed her up against a tree as he kissed her back roughly, hands sliding and groping all over her body. When they finally came up for air he looked far less annoyed than he had been, stroking her cheek once more with a claw. "I'll come to you day after tomorrow." He told her, drawing a little blood from her cheek which he licked away before he released her and prowled off.

Sammy listened to the soft jingle of his bells until she could no longer hear them, then turned and returned home just as her neighbors did. 

Xochi, Sammy's little vampire neighbor held up a string of trout and waved them enthusiastically, grinning from ear to pointed ear. "Sam look! I caught five trout!! They're bigger than my forearm, come and see!" She bounced up and down, triumphant and jovial.

Sammy grinned, hurrying to join her friends. 

They could have been Pennywise's friends too if he wasn't so damned stubborn, she thought a mite bitterly. She tried to push the bitterness from her mind as Xochi regaled the thrilling fishing story. Maybe someday Pennywise would let himself be included in this.


	15. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a brawl

Sammy knew her relationship with Pennywise was fucked up. She knew, had accepted that grim truth a while ago. They fought just as much as they fucked, hurt each other so badly and she -enjoyed- it. They made each other bleed with tooth and claw, reveled in the pain they inflicted on each other. Of course what they got up to lately didn't come close to the carnage that went down during the fight they had when she left Derry, but that hadn't been just playful fighting, it had been different. A battle where his rage and disgust for how she made him feel outweighed his fondness for her

She sometimes wondered if the other shoe would ever drop. If it would happen again, that rage and disgust taking over. She'd gotten away last time, would she be so lucky a second time?

She knew what her friends would say if she were to bring it up to them. She'd be in for a chorus of leave the clown from the Eldritch Funky Bunch.

She didn't want to do that. She knew it would be the wise thing to do, good life choice and all that jazz, but hell no one had ever accused her of making good life choices, that wasn't in her wheelhouse. Well...Maybe once in a rare while at the worst possible time she'd make the right call.

Now wasn't one of those times.

Sammy lay panting in the wreckage of her kitchen, table and chairs smashed, glass and blood everywhere, ceramic tea-pot in shards near her head. The bite marks and claw marks all over her body were slowly healing, the creature that lay panting beside her making fresh wounds as he dug his claws into her thigh and raked them down, Sammy growling in pain.

How'd this fight even start, she strained to remember. Sometimes there wasn't even a reason, Pennywise would just tackle her over randomly and start brawling. She was pretty sure that's what happened this time. 

Grunting in pain as she sat up, Sammy turned suddenly and slashed Pennywise across the face with her claws, stumbling to her feet and from the kitchen and into the living room as he roared at her. She heard him stumble up and crash after her in pursuit. She looked back just in time to be treated to the sight of him taking a running jump at her before he tackled her over the sofa, the clown laughing wildly as they rolled over the cushions and landed roughly on the floor.

More fighting or were they shifting to fucking now? Sammy figured out pretty quickly which she wanted to do more, pinning her lover against the ground and kissing him roughly. Pennywise was on the same page, gripping her curls and yanking her head so he could get at her neck, peppering bites, kisses, and swipes of his long tongue against it.

Then he was getting to his feet, lifting her easily as he stood. Sammy yelped in surprise, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he guiding her legs around his waist, his hands sliding to grip her ass afterwards.

"Where we going?" She asked as he carried her out of the room.

"Yooooooou'll see, curious thing." Pennywise sang, carrying her down the hall and into her bedroom.

Sammy thought he'd throw her on the bed, but he stepped into her the ensuite bathroom instead, setting her on her feet. 

"Such a mess. Such a mess we are, beastie." He chided, moving to turn on the shower. As the small space started to fill with steam, he prowled back to her and started to undress her, ripping open the long sleeved button up flannel top she wore. 

Sammy didn't protest as buttons went flying, the shirt was all ready ruined from all the claw marks he shredded in it. "Your fault. All your doing, you started it." She reminded him, reaching for his costume only to have her hand slapped away, Pennywise huffing through his nose at her.

"Paws off, beastie. I'll get us undressed." He grinned.

Sammy rolled her eyes but let him have things his own way, lifting her arms and letting him slid her top off. Her jeans came next, Pennywise kissing her shoulders and breasts as he undid the buttons and lowered the zipper, sinking to his knees to trail kisses and licks down her body as he tugged her jeans down, nothing beneath them to worry about. Sammy stepped out of them, sucking in a harsh breath as Pennywise's tongue slid between her legs.

"Fuuuck." She stumbled back, reaching behind to grip the edge of the sink, gasping when Pennywise tipped her back to throw her legs over his shoulders, burying his face between her legs. "FuckFuckfuuck!" She cried out in pleasure as his tongue pushed inside her cunt, back of her shoulders hitting the mirror behind her, her ass hanging off the counter.

"We're...Anngghh...Wasting water." She moaned as he fucked her with his tongue. "We should-mmmfff!" Sammy grunted as he stuffed his fingers into her mouth to shut her up. She was tempted to bite them and so she did, just slightly before she tugged off his glove, spitting it away then sucking on his fingers, moaning as he gave a pleased growl against her heated, sensative skin.

He may have been an ass, bit he was a very giving ass, tongue stroking all the right spots inside her.

Sammy played with his hair, running her fingers through the fiery strands, switching between gripping them and brushing it back as he filled her cunt with his tongue again and again, nose rubbing against her clit, his actions pulling moan after moan from her lungs. His hands moved to meet at her breasts, gripping them firmly, playing with them as he made her squirm and squeel as only he could.

He moved her feet back to the ground, standing suddenly and yanking her off the counter, flipping her around and behinding her over it. Sammy watched him in the mirror as he undressed quickly, saw his cock slither from the slot between his legs: Thick, long and the same red as the lines upon his face. His eyes met hers briefly, a devilish grin spreading across his lips, his tongue sliding out to lick them. He tip-toed his fingers up the line of his spine then slid his hand to her shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Spread your legs, precious thing. Have something for you, something I know you just adore." He crooned at her.

Sammy could feel his cock slide between her ass cheeks, felt the tip against the small of her back, slick and pulsating. She did as he asked, too eager for his cock to be difficult, gripping the sides of the sink tightly. Pennywise moved, teasing his cock agaisnt her outer-lips and clit a moment before pushing into her cunt, pleased growl sounding out from low in his throat. Sammy moaned, her eyes sliding shut as Pennywise's thighs pressed up against her ass and he grinded against her, cock filling her up just right.

Her eyes snapped open when he slapped her ass with his free hand, so hard it made her cry out in a mixture of surprised pain and pleasure.

"Naughty thing closed her eyes. Want you to keep them open, yes I do. Keep your eyes open and look.At.Me." He demanded with a growl, emphasizing the last three words with three hard thrusts, slapping her ass again.

Fuck, he was in a mood.

Sammy met his ochre eyes in the mirror, holding his gaze as he fucked her hard, moving his hips in a way that had her moaning with each stroke of his cock inside her. He pulled her back into each thrust with the hand curled tightly around her shoulder, every so often slapping her ass again, running his claws over her back between smacks, all the while watching her in the mirror.

He always knew when she was close to having an orgasm. He grinned at her, giving her a wink as he moved the hand that had been smacking her around to stroke firmly at her clit. "You look away, you don't come. Keep your eyes on mine." He warned with a guttural growl.

"You're such a prick." Sammy moaned, biting at her lower lip. Behind her Pennywise just laughed and fucked her harder.

She didn't look away. Even as she came around his cock and cried out in pleasure she held his gaze, his ochre eyes burning with possessive desire, his eye not wandering off once in that unsettling way it normally did. He lasted longer than her, several minutes longer before he came with a snarl, teeth bared and drool dripping down onto her back. He didn't look away though, his eyes didn't roll back as they usually did. He kept his gaze locked with hers through it all, not looking away till he moved to press a few kissed against her back, then pulled out and knelt to lick away their release.

When he was finished Pennywise stood and pulled her into the shower, taking her again against the slick tiles before he washed her hair and body with more care than Sammy thought him capable of, touch almost gebtle but not quite. After they dried off and went to her bed, he pulled her onto his lap and guided her to sit on his cock, bucking up into her as she rode him hard and fast. 

"You know violence is in my nature, yes? It is what I was made for." He asked her sometime later, Sammy half asleep with her head on his chest, Pennywise running his claws up and down her back.

"Mmhmmm. You're a creature made for consumption and destruction. You've mentioned it before." Sammy yawned, not lifting her head.

"I've never felt remorse for it, always reveled in it in all the long years of my existence. Until you. I cannot stop, don't want to stop, but you...Sometimes I see what I do to you, the carnage I inflict, hear your cries of pain and they make something uncomfortable twist inside just as much as they delight." He admitted with a growl.

This was a dangerous train of thought for him. She was touched, but she knew from experience that making him feel things he wasn't used to usually didn't have a great outcome. 

She sat up, shaking her head. "I like when you hurt me, I like hurting you. If it was all pain I'd feel differently, but it's not." She told him.

"Sometimes I wish it were. All pain." He sat up too, dragging a claw down her cheek. "I think of all the things I would do to you, how you'd scream, how delicious you fear would be, how delicious -you- would be as I ripped the flesh from your bones and devoured your meat. Then I think how I would not have this," he motioned between them angrily, "these moments, and I cannot bare the thought of it." He snarled out through clenched teeth, sliding his hand up to grip her curls roughly.

"I'm fully aware that there's a possibility you'll try to kill me again someday. Maybe I'll survive that, or maybe I just got lucky the first time." Sammy grunted, moving to straddle his lap. "Or you'll adapt. I'm holding out hope for the second thing, that's why I keep letting this go on." She gripped his hair, growling as he tugged her head down to kiss her roughly.

"I can make you no promises that this won't have a violent, life ending conclusion." He warned her as he kissed down to her neck.

"But you don't know that it will. That's not the plan." Sammy moaned, running her fingers through his hair. "Right?"

"No, that's not the plan. Not any more." He grunted, scraping his teeth against her shoulder.

"Good enough for me." Sammy told him, pushing him down and silencing any reply with a kiss.

That was good enough for now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a prompt for smutty fluff. Enjoy! This is about as fluffy as these two get.

When Pennywise cuddled, he went all out. He was always the big spoon, though Sammy wouldn't call it spooning exactly, more like her lover made like a limpet- those little sea critters in shells that clung to rocks- and clung to Sammy, long limbs curled around her, his body pressed against hers everywhere it possibly could. He also purred sometimes, the soft rumbling sounds drawing Sammy further into slumber, her head tucked under his chin.

They'd fallen asleep like that after a particularly rough brawl that had turned into fucking. At least Sammy's house hadn't been donked up this time. Well...Hadn't been donked up much, as she had the presence of mind to throw Pennywise out a window and dive outside after him when the fighting had started.

She'd have to assess the damage to her garden later.

She did know they'd trampled her violets when they started fucking. They took that inside when Tallulah, her Each-Usige neighbor had stormed out and turned her hose on full blast, spraying them as she yelled for them to "Kindly shag indoors."

Sammy was very glad Pennywise's only response was to growl, throw Sammy over his shoulder and storm into her house.

Progresss. Not long ago he would have called Tallulah a donkey and probably attacked her. Sammy had made damn sure to show her appreciation.

Not that it was behavior she'd normally reward if she was with some regular dude, but given who she was dealing with and the fact that such behaviour wasn't normally in his wheelhouse, Sammy figured she'd give Pennywise all the gold stars. Getting along with folks wasn't something he usually concerned himself with. She was glad he was making an effort for her.

She woke up pondering what the future held, what other progress could he make? Maybe years from now he'd join her neighbors and her for their karaoke night, or one of their midnight dance offs. She imagined what it could be like and felt herself longing for that. If he could grow to like her, perhaps someday he could grow to like her friends.

Someday far, faaaaar into the future.

If he didn't decided to eat her. Or take his long rest and forget about her, find someone else when he awoke.

Fuck, those thoughts were troubling as hell. She felt knots in her stomach, felt them behind her heart too. Full on fretting. Sammy twisted in Pennywise's embrace, turned to face him and held him tight as she pressed her face against his neck. 

She had told herself again and again to just focus on the now with him, that thinking ahead would drive her bonkers. She couldn't predict the future, trying to would just make her sad because her mind always went to worst-case scenario.

Pennywise stirred, always some level of alert during the times he let himself relax like this. He dozed, didn't truly sleep. Sammy felt his hands smooth up and down her back before one slid up to her curls, stroking them lazily.

"Another nightmare?" He asked.

"No. Thinking about the future and bad outcomes." Sammy admitted, moving her head a little to press a kiss against the alabaster column of his neck.

Pennywise made an annoyed noise deep in his throat that shifted to one of pleasure at the kiss. "Cannot promise you a happy outcome, beastie. Noooooooor can I guarantee a horrific one." He told her as he leaned back to look at her, his ochre eyes catching the moonlight and illuminating a moment before he shifted out of the light. He brought his hand around to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"I know." Sammy sighed, turning her head to press a kiss against his palm.

"You are the first being besides myself that I have come to care for. I have no experience to draw from, cannot say what the future holds. To even admit that I care takes effort." He grumbled, gripping her chin to turn her head so he could lean close and kiss her roughly.

Sammy kissed him back, gripping at his hair and matching his roughness with her own, biting at his lower lip. She knew the conversation was over when he rolled her onto her back and shoved his fingers into her mouth as he trailed kisses down her body, pressing the occasional bite or lick against her fawn colored skin. She was fine with where this was headed and sucked on his fingers, moaning around the long digits when his other hand cupped one if her breasts, thumb teasing her nipple until it grew hard and pebbled. He slipped his fingers from her lips, painting a trail with her saliva down to her other breast, teasing that too.

This is what she'd been after when she kissed his neck. Comfort sex. Or as close as one could get to comfort with a being such as Pennywise.

When his kisses reached her navel, Sammy gripped his hair and tugged. Much as she adored when he went down on her, he'd done that earlier and it wasn't what she was after right now. "Want your cock inside me." She told him, crying out softly in pleasure when he lifted his head to grin at her, tongue slithering out to swipe between her legs for a few moments before he moved to kiss her lips, kiss slow and deep, his tongue parting her lips to slide in and stroke against her own.

"Tell me again what you want." He told her, pulling back to grin down at her, drool drifting down his chin. "This? Is this what you want, pretty thing?" He crooned as his cock slithered between her labia, tip stroking against her clit. 

Sammy moaned and squirmed, nodding her head several times before she got around to making words come out of her mouth. "Yes, yes yes yes. That is exactly what I want, please give it to me." She begged, moving her hips to grind up against him.

"Than take it, guide me in." He told her, licking the side of her face. "Show me how much you want it, little beastie. Show me hoe helpful you can be."

She could do that. Him asking kind of made her brain go frrbrrrt though, made her clit throb. Reaching down between them, she gripped his cock and kissed him roughly, enjoying his grunts and growls when she gave his cock a few hard strokes before she positioned it just right, rolling her hips up to take it in, moaning into their kiss as she did. 

Pennywise answered her moan with a growl of pleasure, snapping his hips forward to thrust deep inside her cunt, drawing back and doing it again before he slowed down a bit, rolling his hips into each thrust, hands gripping her legs and guiding them around his hips.

Sammy moved with him, kept her hand between them to stroke at her clit while she clung to his back with her other hand. Pennywise wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he could while he fucked her, grunting and growling between kisses which occasionally trailed down to her her neck, but for the most part remained at her lips.

This was tame for them: No claws out, no biting, but it was by no means gentle, Sammy's headboard smacking into the wall with each thrust of her lover's hips. She crossed her ankles and pressed her heels against his lower back, urging him to fuck her even harder, something he was all too happy to do.

It never took Sammy long to come, not unless Pennywise was dragging it out, which he rarely did. This time though...She was sure she broke some sort of record as her orgasm swept over her like a tsunami, taking her breath away momentarily. She clung to her lover as she rode out the waves, cries of bliss muffled by his lips against hers.

Pennywise lasted a few minutes longer, pressing his forehead against hers and snarling when he came, thrusting through the warm pulses of his release, unconcerned with the mess he was making. When he ceased his thrusting he cupped Sammy's face in his large hands with surprising tenderness, kissing her deeply before he moved to kiss and lick his way down her body, cleaning her in his usual fashion with his tongue, licking throughly between her legs before thrusting the slimy appendage deep inside her.

He didn't come back up until he made her come again, Sammy crying out his name as she gripped his hair tightly. Pennywise kissed his way up her body, and once he reached her lips her didn't stop till hunger drew Sammy out of bed.

"I need fresh meat. Want to come help me take down a deer?" Sammy asked hopefully. 

Pennywise drummed his fingers against her mattress in thought before he nodded, flipping to his feet. He conjured up his costume, fluffing his neck ruff as he watched Sammy dress. When she finished he offered his hand to her with a dramatic flourish, Sammy taking it with a laugh before the two prowled out into the blueish glow of pre-dawn.


	17. Hall of Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise and Sammy have some fun in a funhouse hall of mirrors.

Sammy hadn't been surprised at all when Pennywise demanded to go back to the abandoned amusment park she had shown him. He told her he longed to explore some more, and when they arrived he cackled wildly with glee and cartwheeled away. Go figure the first place he prowled to was the funhouse, straight into the hall of mirrors. Sammy followed after her lover, his eerie laughter echoing in the mouldering halls of the attraction. One hand pressed against the cold glass, the other stretched out in front of her, Sammy made her way carefully through the reflective maze.

She wanted to run after her partner, chase him, but knew she'd go smacking into a mirror if she wasn't careful. Careful wasn't usually in her wheelhouse, though given her current company and where she was...Cafeful was necessary.

Prowling along, Sammy tried to stalk Pennywise, follow his scent: River rocks and burnt sugar, rain in dark places. She'd smell it wafting from one direction, then far too quickly she'd catch whiff of it drifting in from another. It made her scrunch up her nose and huff because he wasn't playing fair. 

When did he ever?

Hearing a soft tip-tapping behind her, Sammy turned and yelped, even jumped a little in shock when she suddenly beheld Pennywise there in the dim flickering blue light. He leaned against the pane of glass between them, mouth twisted in an impossibly wide, inhuman grin, needle like teeth bared, ochre eyes burning with malice. His claws had ripped through his bone white gloves and were tapping rhythmically against the glass.

"Scared you! Caught you off guard, oh yes. Made you twitch! Can taste your fear, so delicious, so rare." He taunted, words starting out as a chuckle but ending in a moan, his long tongue slithering from his mouth to slowly lick at the glass between them. He stopped adruptly, tongue sliding back into his maw as his eyes narrowed and mouth twisted into a pout. "And now it's gone. Gone, gone so fast! Too fast, always gone too fast."

"You can still make me scream." Sammy reminded him, laying her palms against the glass. "Make me float."

"Pennywise could, but will he? Little beastie hurt my feelings. Should make you work for it, make you-What are you doing?" He demanded.

When he mentioned making her work for it, she started to undress. Vintage ringmaster's jacket came off first, then her tank top, bra following. She leaned, pressing her breasts against the glass. "Working for it. Giving you a show counts as working for it, doesn't it?" She laughed, grinning as Pennywise's lust filled gaze slid down to her breasts, staring a moment before he looked back to her eyes, grinning and licking his lips.

"Suppose so, though this is not much of a show yet, tasty thing. Those," he tapped a claw agaisnt the glass, gesturing at her shorts, "need to come off."

"Whatever you want, you get." Sammy told him, undoing her shorts and tugging them down with her panties after she toed off her sneakers. Bare now beneath her lover's gaze, she leaned back against the opposite wall in the narrow hallway. Holding his gaze with her own, she cupped her breasts, biting her pillowy lower lip as she pinched her nipples, moaning his name and arching away from the glass behind her.

"Want to see more, want to see all of you. Can smell you, naughty thing. Pennywise can smell your dripping cunt. Want to see it, want you to show me." He demanded.

Carefully, Sammy hoisted a leg up and pressed her foot gingerly against the glass. Sliding a hand between her legs, she spread her outer-lips with her fingers, bringing her other hand down to swipe her fingers through the slick gathered there, spreading it against the pearl of flesh nestled above her cunt, moaning as she watched drool dribble down Pennywise's chin.

"Feels good?" He asked, a chuckle tumbling from his crimson lips as he grinned at her. "Not as good as my tongue would feel. You want that, don't you? Want it deep inside your cunt, making you mewl and squirm. Crave it, neeeeeeeeed it."

"Think you're the one whose craving something." Sammy taunted, dipping her fingers in her slick heat, slowly drawing the glistening digits out, wiggling them at him. "This what you want? Too bad." She taunted, slipping her fingers into her mouth and sucking them clean, moving away from the wall, sauntering backwards.

Pennywise's eyes narrowed before he snarled and lunged, suddenly no glass between them. He tackled her over, Sammy's head smacking hard against the ground. She groaned, the room spinning a moment before the hurt was healed, more pain blooming where Pennywise dug his claws deep into her hips.

"Beastie said whatever -I- want, I get." Pennywise reminded with a snarl, tongue snaking out to slick against her neck then down between her breasts.

"And I meant it. Fucking hell, you're such an ass when you're the one getting teased." Sammy grunted, letting her own claws slip out, slashing his cheek and lurching up to lick away the blood before it could float away.

Pennywise's response was to growl low in his throat as he grabbed her wrists and slammed them above her head. "A trait you all ready know well, precious thing. Maddening beastie." He chided. "So angry, such ruffled feathers. Pennywise will make you smile again. Make you scream, make you float."

And he did, bells jingling as he settled his towering frame between her legs, spreading them wide with his massive hands clutching her thighs. He didn't waste time, filling her cunt with his tongue as soon as he'd settled himself between her legs, fucking her hard and fast with it, slick appendage stroking up against every spot within that made her squirm. 

Squirm Sammy did, clutching at her lover's fiery hair as he drew moans and cries from her lips. She looked down and in the dim flickering light, she saw his glowing eyes staring up her body at her face from beneath his painted brow, gaze hungry and smug. His hands slid up her body, claws grazing her skin until he reached her breasts, clutching at them with his usual roughness, but it was good, so good. She arched away from the floor as he pinched her nipples between his claws, cried out his name as she felt pleasure coiling within her.

He slid a hand down to stroke her clit, and she couldn't have stopped her orgasm if she tried, not that she wanted to. Much as they fought, much as he enraged her, she always welcomed this part with open arms. Pennywise drew her orgasm from her all too easily, moaning in guttural satisfaction as her body convulsed around his tongue, her thighs trembling. He drew back after his hunger had been sated, at least for the taste of her cunt, flipping her over onto her belly before he yanked her up onto her knees. 

"So tasty, so sweet...But I want more. Want to float too." He giggled. Behind she heard him ripping his costume then felt his cock, thick and heavy, oozing slick from every pore, tease between her ass cheeks before it slithered into her cunt. He pushed a moan from her, then a pleasured cry as he pulled back just to snap his hips foward, claws digging into her hips, tearing a pained cry from her. 

Pain and pleasure, that's the way it always was with him, but that's what Sammy wanted. Pennywise took her hard and fast, positioning his hips so every thrust of his cock hit all the right spots, though with the serpentine nature of his cock, the way it moved inside her like it had a mind of its own, hitting all the right spots was assured. It made her pant his name, made her rock back against him, eager to take all that he gave.

"Such an eager thing, so wet and warm. So undone. Look, loooooook at yourself." He cooed behind as she felt his hand grip her hair, forcing her head up to look at their reflections in the mirror before them. She gazed at her face, so wrecked with pleasure, but her eyes soon drifted to the figure behind her, mesmerized by the movement of his hips, the way he clutched at her and the way his teeth were bared as he claimed her. He leered at her in their reflection, licking his lips.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Sammy managed to moan. 

Pennywise's thrusts stuttered a moment, then he hauled her up by her hair, holding her against his body tightly with both of them up on their knees, his front pressed against her back as he resumed fucking her, snapping his hips up into each thrust, grunting from the effort. He turned her head roughly to face him, kissing her hungrily, tongue pushing past her lips to explore inside her mouth.

One arm draped against her chest to holding her close, the other released her hair to slide down her body, not stopping till he reached her clit, stroking the swollen pearl of flesh firmly. He slipped his tongue from her mouth, cock flexing inside her, stroking up against her sweet spot. "Such sweet words, but I don't want sweet words, oh no. Want your screams, want your cries of bliss. For me, only for me. Going to make you float, oh yes." He panted, tongue stroking her neck before it curved around it, squeezing gently.

"Fuck...H-Harder." Sammy moaned. "Everything harder."

Pennywise laughed, squeezing her neck harder, nearly cutting off her breath. He fucked her harder, gripped her body harder, pinched her clit. Sammy gave a choked off cry as she came, arching in his grasp, gripping back at his thighs desperately. She felt her cunt convulse around his cock, moaned as his cock lengthened and throbbed before she was milking warm release from it, feeling each pulse of it, her eyes rolling back from the overwhelming pleasure. 

He snarled, tongue slowly releasing her neck to stroke against her face. "Goooooood, so good." He praised. "Always let me fill you so well, claim you so thoroughly."

Dazed, Sammy let him maneuver her onto her back upon the ground, whimpered as he cleaned her in his usual fashion: Thrusting his tongue deep within her cunt to lap away every last drop of their shared release, the eldritch being moaning and growling in appreciation. Afterwards he put his satin costume to rights, assisting Sammy to her feet and helping her dress.

He pulled her close, kissing her with teeth and tongue before he led her away, weaving easily through the maze of mirrors.


	18. Gift in the Fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise leaves a gift in Sammy's fridge, she isn't a fan.

There was a head in Sammy's fridge. Not a cow's head, which she would have been overjoyed to find and could have made barbacoa with, or a pigs head which would have been equally delicious. Roasted crispy pig ears, yum! But nooooo, it was a human head. Eyes rolled back and mouth twisted in the final moments of agony. The head wasn't even in anything, just sitting on the shelf oozing blood all over. 

Blood in her fucking blueberries!

Getting out her soup pot, Sammy stuck the head in there. She wasn't going to make soup out of it or anything, because ew, she had no desire to find out what human tasted like, she just wanted to keep it somewhere while she cleaned up the damn mess it had made in her fridge. She had plans for the head. She was going to hurl it at the god damn eldritch hot mess that had put it there.

Pennywise. What a peach. Light of her life, fucking apple of her eye.

She was going to shred his fucking face.

It had taken her a moment to regonize the head, but when she did, Sammy had growled out loud, slammed the fridge door shut and leaned against it, all deep breaths and counting to ten, trying to get her shit together. She'd gone out dancing the night before, and sitting in her fridge was the head of some random club goer she'd danced with. Handsome guy, great dancer. She hadn't even flirted, just danced with him. Even if she had flirted, the poor guy didn't deserve whatever agonizing end Pennywise had dealt him.

Over what? Jealousy? Jealously because she had -danced- with someone else? Maybe, maaaaybe she could at least understand if she'd been grinding and kissing on the guy, but she hadn't! Even then she'd still be pissed. The guy had been decent, no douche-canoe jackass vibes what-so-ever. Now he was gone, had died a violent death because Pennywise had been spying on her and overreacted.

That wasn't even the cherry on the fucked up sundae. The cherry was that the poor schmuck's hands and feet had been stuffed into the vase that sat atop Sammy's kitchen table, the beautiful purple mountain lupines she had picked a few days ago and arranged nicely in the vase now scattered all over the floor. 

Growling, Sammy added the severed limbs to the soup pot with the head and left her house.

She had to go to Derry. She hated that she had to go to Derry, but she wasn't going to wait around for Pennywise to show up whenever the mood took him. The town was still the same, all the horrible things that had transpired there grating on her. She could feel it, all the grim acts, the residue of them assaulted her senses: A background buzzing like cicadas, heavy in the air like humidity. Smelt like a tinge of far off rotting meat.

She hated it.

She wondered how much of it was the horrible things Pennywise had done there, and how much of it was her sensing Pennywise's influences over the town, the power that he held over Derry. A pretty equal mixture of both, Sammy guessed. She prowled down the street with her cloth covered soup pot, noting that a carnival was just beginning to set up on the fairgrounds, trailers all around. She saw posters for it, a week out from opening.

She realized it was nearing a year since she had met Pennywise, since she'd crashed her stupid stolen car here and stumbled through the woods surrounding Derry, trying to find shelter from the sudden storm she'd found herself in. So many of these months had been good, but there had been shitty days too, and so much blood shed. Her blood, Pennywise's blood. That Each-Usige that had attacked her, fucking nightmare horse. Not to mention whatever human's Pennywise had feasted upon. It was easy not to think about them when she wasn't in Derry. 

She didn't like what he did, his favored prey, but she didn't interfere.

Probably made her a pretty shitty person. Not probably, it definitely did, she told herself grimly. She'd saved that one kid Pennywise had tried to eat in front of her, but did she stop him from eating others? No. For the same reason she didn't go snatching rodents away from hawks. Pennywise was a just a predator hunting and feeding. At least that's what she told herself when she lost sleep over it.

But shit like leaving a head and limbs in her house? That made his eating habits harder to ignore.

Sammy made her way into the sewers by way of the access in the barrens, grumbling and growling the whole time she sloshed through the stangnant water. Down she went to Pennywise's lair, finding the clown touching up the red on his circus wagon with a bucket of blood clutched in one hand, paintbrush in the other. Sammy set down her soup pot, taking the head out, narrowing her eyes as she aimed and hurled it, knocking Pennywise's stupid old red tricycle off the top of his wagon.

Pennywise made an annoyed sound from deep in his throat, setting down his bucket of blood and placing his paintbrush primly atop his wagon before he turned to glare at her. He looked at his tricycle, the head, then back to Sammy, lifting a painted brow to make a quizzical face at her as if the fucker didn't know what the hell she was pissed about. "Ruuuude. Why the anger, Pennywise wonders? Did his presents displease you? Ungrateful."

"You're an ass! A spying, overreacting ass! He didn't deserve to die!" Sammy hurled the feet, one of the hands and the bucket, knocking something off his precious tower of junk each time: His jack-in-the-box, a juggling pin, a toy drum and a teddy bear.

"Things you knew!" Pennywise hissed, darting about and catching everything that fell. He put them in his wagon before he stomped closer. "He deserved to die, ohHHhhh yes he did! He wanted you, touched you. Put his undeserving, filthy, unremarkable hands on what is miiiiiiiine. So I killed him, yes I did! Ripped his limbs from him slowly. He died whimpering and sobbing like a child. Died so afraid." He admitted, a grin spreading across his lips. 

"You can't kill someone just because you're jealous!" Sammy yelled at him.

"Can't! Ohhhhh can't, she says! Can't can't can't!" Pennywise chanted, laughing wildly all the while, shaking and jingling. He stopped suddenly, his grin twisting into a frown as he leaned closer, nearly nose to nose with him. "I can, I will. I -did-." He warned with a guttural snarl.

Glaring at him, Sammy smacked him across the face with the severed arm she still clung to. First time she got lucky, when she tried to hit him a second time, Pennywise wrangled the arm away with his teeth, growling and shaking his head before he hurled the limb away, grabbing Sammy around the neck to haul her closer, squeezing.

"Beastie wants to fight? Scuffle? Brawl? We'll fight, but we both know how this ends don't we, precious thing? You on your knees, me-"

Sammy cut him off, his words sputtering into a snarl as she clawed at his face and arms. His grip on her neck loosened, she kicked him away and staggered back, watching the dark ichor she had drawn with her claws float up and out of sight before the slash marks healed, his costume repairing before her eyes. 

"Don't do it again! The only time I want you hurting someone because of me is if I need help in a fight. That's it!" She hissed.

"Or what? What empty threat will you make to Pennywise?" He demanded of her, baring his teeth in a leer as he started to circle her. "You'll end things? You cannot resist me, cannot stay away." He accused, scoffing out a breath through his red nose.

"We both know I can stay away better than you can! Look," Sammy huffed, rubbing her temples, "I don't want to fuck anyone else, but sometimes other people are going to touch me, want me! That doesn't mean I'm going to go skipping off to have sex with them! I don't want to worry you're there lurking in the shadows, planning to maul anyone I dance with every time I go dancing! That's shitty! Listen, I know this is all new to you, but please work with me here!"

"No. No no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOO." His words started as growls but ended in a animalistic scream that set the whole chamber shaking. Sammy looked around in alarm as the chamber quaked, a few things tumbling down from Pennywise's tower. She was afraid the whole thing would topple down, but the shaking stopped and Sammy looked back to the enraged clown just in time to see him leaping at her. With no time to react, Sammy was knocked upon her back, Pennywise crouching over her and digging his claws into her shirt, hoisting her up face to face, ochre eyes glowing in the dim.

"No more! I have worked with you, beastie, but no more. No more! No more than what I have all ready done for you! No more your way, no more meeting in the middle! You wanted this, had to touch, haaaaad to see what it was like. Had to lay with a beast. You gave yourself to a monster, knowing what I was. You -know-! Know know know, you know what I am! But ohhhhhh such shock and horror when I act as my nature dictates!!

I warned you. I waaaarned yooooou, Samantha. I warned you I could not be domesticated. Stop trying, STOP TRYING!" He roared, spittle flying all over her face. Sammy wiped it away, too stunned to do anything more, staring up at him with wide eyes. She'd claw and bite when he was in a playful mood, but truly mad like this? She was less inclined to fight.

"Always trying, always hoping! Think you that I am a fun little project? Turn the fierce monster docile? Can't! You can't! I know what you are trying to do," he hissed, pointing a accusing claw in her face, "and it won't work. Won't work, you'll fail! Fail fail fail! Don't want to befriend your friends, be thankful I do not slaughter them all! I will not leave Derry and live with you, and I will not curb my rage and bloodlust when pathetic little beings touch you, crave you."

He released her with a snarl and leapt to his feet, holding out a hand to her after a moment, glaring down at her as he did. Sammy sat up and took his hand hesitantly, gasping as the clown yanked her up and hauled her closer, nose to nose. "There are things I do compromise on for you, as well you know. You know! You know and yet how easily you forget. Need to remind you! Yes, must remind you. I want you here, want you here always among my treasures, but I do not try to bring you back. I hate leaving Derry, yet I go to you, do not ask you to come to me. Go on dates! The little outings you plan, I go, I enjoy them! Would take you dancing if you asked."

"But if someone else touches me they might end up in my fridge." Sammy frowned, taking a deep calming breath when Pennywise nodded with a shameless little shrug. She had played herself, thinking she could ever have something anywhere close to a normal relationship with him. Just wasn't going to happen. She needed to adjust her thinking and fucking remember what the hell she was dealing with. "Okay, fine. Someone else touches me and they might get mauled, I get it. Could body parts not end up in my fridge though? Or my house? I don't think that's asking too much." 

Pennywise rumbled out a low groan of annoyance, somersaulting away. He sprung to his feet, prowling about to gather up the things that had fallen from his tower. "Fiiiiiine. Fine fine fine. Reasonable." He grunted in agreement, leaping high into the air, floating down to land lightly halfway up his tower, putting the armfull of mementos he held back on the tower.

"And I want flowers. You donked up my lupines!" Sammy called up to him, yelping when he jumped down and landed in front of her.

"Pennywise will bring you flowers." He promised, standing from the crouch he had landed in, stroking her cheek with his gloved fingers. "Go home, precious thing. Must eat, but then I will come to you, bring you flowers."

Sammy turned her head, making a biting motion at his fingers without actually biting them. "Okay. Still pissed though." She warned.

"I will sooth your ire when I come to you." He told her as he gripped her brown curls tightly, yanking her head back so he could run his tongue against her neck. He moved to kiss her afterwards, all tongue and teeth. "Now go." He grinned as he released her, licking his lips.

Sammy glared, trying to ignore the arousal she felt. She gave his backside a swat before she left, his laughter echoing after her.


	19. Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise brings Sammy tulips

When Sammy asked Pennywise to bring her flowers, she honestly thought he'd go plunder some garden in Derry, or maybe cut some out of paper. The eldritch terror did appreciate arts and crafts. Part of her was prepared for him to show up with an armful of arms and legs butchered to look like flowers. In fact the more she thought about it, the more she was certain that's exactly what he'd show up with.

What she wasn't expecting was the potted blood red tulips Pennywise clutched in his massive gloved hands when he arrived at her house a few hours after she'd left his home in Derry. He hadn't knocked, just came prowling out of the shadows of her living room, bells of his costume jingling, alerting Sammy to his arrival. The towering clown wore a smug expression on his face as he held up his gift, mouth full of sharp teeth as he grinned at Sammy.

"Pretty flower for -my- pretty flower. Much better than cut flowers! Won't die, won't fade." He told her merrily, practically singing the words as he sauntered by her to set the plant down on her kitchen table. He fussed over it a few moments, moving it this way and that before he leaned back, narrowing his eyes and finally giving an approving nod, clapping his hands.

"How did you know tulips are my favorite??" Sammy asked as she stepped over to admire the flowers, touching one of the blooms carefully.

"Pennywise remembers! You painted them on me, remember?" He asked as he came up behind her, playing with one of her curls, reminding her of the time she had sat on his back and drawn his blood with shallow cuts from her claws, painting on him with it. "Roses, tulips, irises and camellias. Asked which one was your favorite, tulips you said."

"They're beautiful, thank you." Sammy told him as she leaned back against him, marveling at how he could make her feel small. At six foot two, she didn't often feel that way. He ran his hands up and down her arms before he slid them lower, fingers snaking beneath her shirt, sliding against the bare skin of her toned stomach. "Still mad, though." She added with a sigh that was meant to come off as annoyed, but it just sounded like arousal.

"Promised I would sooth your ire, and I mean to." Pennywise told her, one of his hands sliding up to cup her breast. "Poor beastie, did I frighten you? Were you horrified? It is I that should be angry. Yes, very angry. I was, I -am-." His cloying tone turned harsh as he growled out that last word, other hand joining its mate, pinching her nipples.

Too rough, too hard. He drew a pained cry from her throat and Sammy let her claws slip out, reached back to grip his thighs, pierced his costume and skin, but he didn't let up. "All I did was dance with someone else!" She snarled at him.

"Let someone else touch! Touch what is mine!!" He snarled back, ripping her shirt open, tearing it away from her before he spun her to face him. "Mine, you're mine and you let someone else touch!" He bared his teeth at her, shaking her roughly.

"And you killed him! You mauled him and stuck his damn head in my fridge!" She pointed out as she pushed him away. "I've got a right to be pissed!"

"As do I! Beastie needs reminding whom she belongs to. Yes, oh yes, Pennywise will remind you! Must claim what is his!" He hissed as he reached for her. Sammy didn't try to run, let him pull her close and lift her, hands on her ass.

"Better make me forget what the hell I'm mad about." She told him, gripping his fiery hair and pulling it to tilt his face up toward her, leaning to kiss him roughly.

He kissed her back, growling out a pleased note against her lips, tongue soon pushing past them to caress her own, tip of the long appendage stroking up against the ridges of her hard palete. Pennywise carried her into her bedroom, laying her out upon her bed, eyes like embers in the moonlight that shone through the window. He ripped away the rest of her clothing, gloved hands running over her body, a pale contrast to her fawn colored skin.

"So smooth, so powerful and mine, all mine." His fingertips traced against the faint lines of her abdominal muscles, down to her adonis belt. He leaned to graze his teeth against her skin, flicked his tongue against the v shape of her Adonis belt. He moved to lick her navel as he slid his hands up to her breasts, cupping them roughly. He made her moan, made her back curve as she squirmed beneath his touch. "Say it, precious thing. Say you're mine." He coaxed as he licked from her navel down to her clit, flicking his tongue against it so lightly that she barely felt it.

"I'm yours, all yours. I'm all yours and you're all mine, so make me say your name." She told him, gripping his hair and pressing his face down between her legs. She was aware that move might backfire, but Pennywise only laughed in delight, gripping the top of her thighs as he licked her with the roughness she loved. "Like that, just like that." Sammy encouraged with a moan, carding her fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp.

"Smell so sweet. Want to taste, need to taste. Missed the taste of you, craved you." Pennywise murmured after a few minutes of licking and sucking upon the swollen pearl of flesh nestled between her legs. It hadn't even been that long since the last time he had his tongue between her legs, but he acted like he'd been starving for a taste of her cunt for months as his tongue slithered lower, sliding slowly inside her.

Sammy cried out his name softly, tone all pleasure and pleading desperation. His tongue filled her just right, stroked up against every spot that made her moan, made her squirm. He hoisted one of her legs up over his shoulder, gripped the other and spread it out wide. He rubbed her clit, the silk of his glove feeling so amazing against her warm, sensitive skin. He made her come undone, had her writhing and crying out in bliss so quickly as she came, walls of her pussy convulsing around his tongue so sweetly.

"Taste so good. Such a treat, honey sweet." Pennywise murmured, licking her slick from his lips as he rose to his knees, lowering her leg back down to the bed. "But I need more, want more. Must have more." He told her as he removed his costume, shedding it to the floor. His whole body was bone white and covered in tiny cracks like old fine china, save for the tentacle that slithered out from the slit between his legs: That was the same shade of red that was painted upon his face. 

Sammy sat up, reaching out to grip his cock. It was slick, every pore weeping moisture. She leaned, kissing him as she wrapped both hands around his cock and stroked it slowly, grinning when she heard him rumble out a pleased growl.

"Wonder how you'll taste today..." She murmured the words against his lips, nipping his drool covered bottom lip before she leaned down and licked the tip of his cock. He tasted like...Carmel corn and strong, smoky black tea. She closed her lips around his cock, worked her way down as she hollowed her cheeks, going bobbing for Pennywise.

"Good, goooooood! Take it, take all of it!" Her lover moaned, gripping her hair to force her head up and down. Sammy's eyes watered and her throat stun as his cock slid in and out of it, but she was used to this, was a pro at sucking whatever cock he had at the time. If they gave out gold medals for sucking eldritch terror dick, she'd have like twenty at least. Maybe he could make her one, she'd have to ask if she remembered after this.

She felt pretty smug, for it wasn't long at all before Pennywise was reduced to feral moans and snarls as he bucked up into her mouth, guiding her roughly. Sammy was expecting to swallow when he finished, yet wasn't entirely surprised when her lover pulled her off his cock to paint her face with his warm release, snarling as he did. She wasn't surprised when he pulled her close and licked her face clean, either.

"More, more more more. Need more, must take what is mine." He growled when he had finished cleaning her. He pushed Sammy over onto her back, prowled close and knelt before her, gripping her hips to haul her closer, her shoulders against the bed, ass resting against his thighs. He snarled low in his throat as he joined with her, drool sliding down his chin and falling between her breasts. He pulled back and then snapped his hips forward, headboard knocking agaisnt the wall with each thrust of his hips, his claws digging into her hips.

"Fuck!" Sammy moaned, pressing her palms back against her headboard, bracing herself against it. His cock was bigger than he usually made it, each thrust ripping a gasp or moan from her throat.

He fucked her into the mattress, shifting his position a little to grip her ankles and hold them up high, spreading them wide. He leaned forward to kiss her roughly, her whine muffled against his lips as she felt like he was going to split her in half. He didn't, she told herself he wouldn't, but he was stretching her to her limits and damn if she didn't imagine that happening. Fear rippled through her and Pennywise's eyes rolled back a moment, a moan escaping his lips.

"Won't hurt you too much, precious thing. No more than you can take." He focused on her face once more, grinning down at her.

She was enjoying herself, but the pleasure to pain scale was tipped a little bit more towards pain, so she reached down and started stroking at her clit, moaning and gripping his hair with her other hand, yanking to expose his neck, licking it before she let her teeth shift into wolf like fangs, sinking them in. Pennywise snarled above her, grunting when she released his neck to lick away the blood she had drawn before it had a chance to float away.

He moved to lick her neck, curled his tongue around it and squeezed. Sammy thought she was a long way off from another orgasm, but nope, she was wrong. A good squeeze coupled with his cock hitting just the right spot inside her and Sammy stroking her clit just right had her coming so very hard around Pennywise's cock, Sammy's mouth hanging open in a ragged, choked off cry. 

Pennywise released her neck with a smug laugh, moving to lick and nip at her breasts, moaning as her cunt convulsed around his cock. "Feel so good, precious thing. Feel so good coming so hard around Pennywise's cock. No one has ever made you come like this, have they? Have they, beastie?" He demaned.

"Not even close." Sammy managed to moan. "Couldn't give me what I needed."

"Pathetic little humans didn't know how to please you, oh no. Can't make you feel like I do. No one can make you feel like I do, no one. Mine, you're mine Samantha. Mine mine, all mine. Going to come too, going to fill you up. Going to float. Float float, going to float with you." He panted. "Float with me. Again, going to make you come again. Again and again." 

He was true to his word, drawing another orgasm from her. She did float, truly floated as she sometimes did with him, clinging to him as they drifted a few feet in the air above her bed. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, sinking her teeth into his shoulder, her claws digging into his back. With a snarl he joined her, thrusting through his orgasm, his release so warm, and so much of it that it oozed out as he continued to fuck her, claim her. As Pennywise marked her with tooth and claw, Sammy closed her eyes and saw stars behind her eyelids, saw whole fucking galaxies.

"Look at me. Look." Pennywise demanded.

Sammy opened her brown eyes and looked to his. She saw cobalt blue like when he was Bob, back to ochre, then they swirled both colors, captivating. He licked her lips then kissed her, floating back down to the bed with her. He peppered her face with kisses and bites, trailed down to her breasts, then her stomach. Lower and lower, he licked her clean then turned her on her side, spooning against her, body warm and solid against her back.

"Still angry?" He asked a little later, fingers trailing up and down her chest.

"No, not anymore." She murmured. "Sometimes I forget what you are, that your reaction to certain things isn't going to be anywhere near what I'm used to." 

"Some of my actions you will understand, some you won't, never will. Never forget that I'm something you've never known before. Not human, not Fae, not a monster from any of your legends. Older. Hungrier." He warned.

"Hornier." Sammy chuckled sleepily.

"Ravenous for you." She felt him grin against her neck. "But I will let you rest. Yes, sleep precious thing. Sleep and I will wake you when you can handle me once more." He coaxed, sliding a hand into her curls to scratch lightly at her scalp, soothing her to sleep.


	20. Old Mr. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had an anon on Tumblr request some smut with Bob Gray from the chapter 2 trailer, so here it is.

Someone was chopping wood in Sammy's front yard. Not an unusual thing to wake up to, only she expected to see Rowan her mountain troll neighbor when she peeked out the window, or perhaps Tallulah, her each-usige neighbor that chopped wood when she needed to blow off some steam. She was surprised to see neither of them out there, in fact she didn't regonize the tall fellow out there wacking away at the pile of wood she hadn't gotten around to breaking down yet.

"Can I help you??" Sammy called as she stepped outside, tone not unkind, just curious and polite. Maybe he was a friend one of her neighbors sent him over. She didn't want to go being a bitch if that was the case.

"Your wood needed chopping, wanted to help a pretty thing like you out." The man looked up with a grin, setting aside the axe and drawing a hanky from his pocket, wiping the sweat from his rather prodigious forehead. He was tall, taller than her by an inch or two, with thinning red-orange hair and a lazy eye. That coupled with the large forehead made Sammy awful suspicious.

"...Penny, is that you?" She asked after a moment of looking him over.

"Bob Gray, actually." He corrected with a smirk as he slipped the hanky back in his pocket, inclining his head to her. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss. May I say you're a sight for sore eyes? Bout the prettiest sight these old eyes have ever seen."

"I've all ready met Bob and he doesn't look like -that-." She folded her arms, preferring the svelte, handsome Bob she was used to, the one with the large soulful eyes, sharp cheekbones and gorgeous mouth. Not this used car salesman looking dude. What the hell was Pennywise up to?

"Not a very nice thing to say, sweetheart." Old Bob chided, shaking his head as he wagged a finger at her. "This is how Bob Gray used to look. Thought you'd like to see, curious thing that you are." 

Sammy knew she was making a face, and tried not to look so surly as she looked him over again. Big hands, she had to admit those were nice, but he had big hands in whatever form he took! Wasn't like it was anything new. Old tweed pants, off-white button down shirt and suspenders. She liked the suspenders and liked the hands, but everything else...Was it crazy to think she preferred Pennywise?

Probably.

"Have to say, I'm not a fan." She told him.

"Going to break this poor old man's heart." He lamented with a hand over his heart, face twisted in pain before he leered at her. "Need to teach you some manners, baby." 

There were many things that got under Sammy's skin, but being called 'baby' was pretty high on the list of things that pissed her off. It was definitely in the top five. "Call me baby again, I'm slashing that big fucking forhead." She warned.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Got no sugar for ol' Mr. Gray? Only vinegar?" He tutted as he prowled towards her. "Can't have that, no-siree Bob. What will sweeten you up, hm darling? Bet you wouldn't be so surly if you had my fat cock in you, baby."

Sammy warned him! She fucking warned him and now she was going to follow through, letting her claws slip out as she lunged at him, aiming to slash at his damn forehead just like she said she would, but he caught her by the wrists, strong as he always was. Grinning down at her, he wrestled her backwards, making her stumble when her feet hit the stairway leading up to her porch.

She fell backwards and Bob swooped down, scooping her up to toss her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He lumbered into her house, kicking the door shut behind him. 

"Bit of a shrew, aren'tcha? Ol' Bob will fix that, make you real sweet and agreeable. Fuck you real good, make your cunt quiver around my cock." He chuckled, giving her ass a slap.

As she dangled over his broad shoulder, Sammy drummed her claws against his back and debated slashing at it, but the way he rubbed and groped her ass after he slapped it had her feeling far less violent. She stretched out her arms to give his rump a squeeze, and okay, that was very nice. Good and round, oh so squeezable.

"Sounds good, as long as I don't have to look at you." Sammy told him, her sass rewarded with another slap to her ass, so hard this time she actually yelped.

"You're going to look at me, sweetheart. You're going to look at me real good or you're not getting off." Bob warned, flipping her and sitting her down roughly on her kitchen counter. He slid his hands up under the skirt of her sundress, running them up and down her thighs before he gripped them tightly, tugging her to the edge of the counter. He slid one hand up, stroking two fingers between her legs, grinning when he found her bare. "Naughty girl, just waltzing around without any panties. Just waiting for someone to tug up your skirt and fuck you, huh?" He gripped her chin in his other hand, forcing her to look up at him.

He knew damn well she didn't like to wear underwear. He was being his usual theatrical self though, playing a part. She rolled her eyes but went along with it.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to be fucked by a big, sweaty ugly-" She growled as he shoved his fingers into her mouth, her growl turning into a moan around his fingers as he stroked her clit with his other hand. She was tempted to bite his fingers, but she sucked them instead, glaring up at him.

"Well oh my stars and garters, look at that! You can be nice. Wonder if you'd suck my cock that nice? Bet you would, bet you'd be a good girl, take it all and swallow all I gave you." He leered as he slid his fingers in and out of her mouth, rubbing her clit firmly as he did. He slid his fingers down after a few moments, pushing them into her cunt, thumb taking over against her clit. "Going to find that out real soon, but first I'm going to see how good this cunt feels wrapped around my cock. You want that, darling? Want Old Bob Gray buried balls deep in you?" He asked, crooking his fingers inside her, making a beckoning motion with them.

Sammy braced herself with her palms against the counter, crying out in pleasure around his fingers as he rubbed her sweet spot. She nodded, panting as he drew his fingers from her mouth. He slid his fingers from her cunt too, lifted them to his mouth and sucked them clean.

"Taste so good, so sweet. Going to give you what you want. Going to fuck you real good, just like I said. Ol' Bob is a man of his word." He told her as he undid his fly to draw out his cock. It was thick and long, a bead of precum weeping from the slit on the tip. Sammy watched as he gave it a stroke, then he wrapped an arm around her and tugged her close, lining his cock up before he pushed inside her with a snap of his hips and satisfied moan. Didn't waist a moment before he pulled back and started to fuck her hard and fast, just the way she liked.

Sammy gripped his suspenders, moaning as she bucked her hips up eagerly to meet his thrusts. Bob's hands traveled, cupping her breasts through her dress before he ripped it open, fondling them and leaning in close to pepper them with kisses and bites. Soon he was lifting her clear off the counter, big hands gripping beneath her thighs as he stood there and bounced her up and down on his cock. 

"Not so mean now, are you? Hard to be mean when I make you feel so good, isn't it, sweetheart?" He demanded, nails digging into her skin.

"Yes, feels so damn good." Sammy managed to moan, gripping his shoulders and using them as leverage to pull herself up and down. "Make me come Bob, please. Want to come so bad around your cock." She begged, licking the sweat from his temple. She knew what he liked, and licking was a sure way to get him to do what she wanted. That and biting, so she moved to nip at the shell of his ear, flicking her tongue against it afterwards.

"Such a good girl, using good manners, asking nicely and saying please. I'll give you what you want, sweetheart. Ol' Bob is going to make you come so good." He grinned as he carried her over to the living room, sitting down in her favorite armchair. 

Sammy planted her knees on the cusion, framing his thighs with them. She gripped his shoulders and leaned back as far as she could while she rode him. Bob slid an arm around her, leaning to lick and kiss her neck while he stroked her clit, bucking his hips up to drive his cock into her again and again.

She couldn't help but pull close and kiss him when she came, moaning against his lips as she did. He smelt like sweat, like old aftershave and cedar. Every guise he took smelt different, hell Pennywise never seemed to smell exactly the same each time he was around her. She loved discovering each new smell, liked this one a lot. She moved to press her nose to the crook of his neck as her orgasm made her thighs tremble, whole body tremble. 

His thrusts got harder, there was a desperate edge to them as he gripped her ass and bounced her up and down again, moans and grunts turning into snarls as he grew closer to his end. He gave one final thrust, held her down agaisnt him as he snarled out through clenched teeth, his release filling her. He gripped a hand in her hair when he finished, tilting her head back to kiss her, slow and filthy.

"Not so ugly now, am I? Ol' Bob growing on you, baby?" He asked with a smirk when he let her get some air, releasing her hair and backside.

Sammy got up with a soft moan, cupping his face in her hands. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She smiled sweetly at him.

Before she slashed his forehead and ran, laughing as she heard him barrel after her.


	21. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for Pennywise deciding to kill Sammy but then he can't go through with it, gives her a good dicking instead so here it is!

He isn't afraid of them. Not the brats that called themselves the Loser's Club. Those terrible children...They were children no longer. Old, they were old. Too old to stop him, too old! They'd been summoned back by Hanlon, the butcher's boy, but Pennywise was not afraid. They made him feel fear once, only once. Never again! They'd gotten lucky, that was all. It would not happen again. If they returned to Derry, it would not be like last time, no no no, not like last time at all. He wouldn't fall, wouldn't tremble and quake, wouldn't stutter. They would, they would fall if they dared to return. Die if they try. Like lambs to slaughter, he would drain them all.

He wasn't afraid, he wanted them to return! Yes, wanted them back in Derry. Let them come! He'd dreamt of them, craved them...Oh, how he had missed them! Wanted to play, wanted to finish their game!

He was not afraid, oh no, but he had worries. He worried because of Sammy.

What if they returner and she came to Derry? What if she met them? She knew, she knew of them, knew what had transpired and she felt empathy for them. What if she came and they met and the brats convince her of their cause? Convinced her to help them?

No no no, she would not come. She did not like Derry, stayed away. Even if she did meet them, she would not betray him, would not stand with those miserable brats. She was his, belonged to him and would not seek to destroy him. She knew it could be done, he had told her.

She could hurt him though, he told himself in an insidious whisper. She would help the brats if they met, she could hurt him, wound him badly enough that they would triumph, force him to sleep again.

Can't happen, won't happen. He wouldn't let it happen. Cannot risk it.

She had to die.

Die die, she must die. Bleed her dry. He had to, he had to protect himself. He did not want to kill her, but he must. She would help them, he couldn't let her help them!!

Silently he went to her. His bells did not ring, there was no whisper of fabric as he made his way into her home. He found her sleeping, made it so he had no smell to stir her from slumber. Do it quick, he told himself. Strike fast and strong before she could relatiate. Bite and slash her head from her shoulders, or rip out her heart. Quick and almost painless. He wouldn't hurt her more than need be, would take no pleasure in the kill.

It was necessary. She was a risk, he told himself. A weakness.

Closer he crept, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. She slept so still upon her back, one hand resting beside her pillow, the other upon her stomach. Strike now he told himself, but he hesitated, gaze transfixed upon her. Longing coiled in his chest as he looked down at her. So lovely, there was a curl across her forehead, and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down to brush it back, couldn't help it, wanted to touch.

Sammy stirred, opened her eyes and inhaled sharply to find him standing above her. Shock soon turned to trust, to happiness. He had seen such emotions before directed at him, when he lured his prey, but never after they knew what he was. Not until her. She reached up to him, stroked his cheek with her finger tips before she slid her hand to the back of his head to draw him down, closer to her.

Do it now, he told himself. There was still time. Strike now, but as she pulled him close and kissed him, he couldn't bring himself to attack. The thought was suddenly repugnant, so much so that he snarled, kissing her back roughly as he yanked her closer, holding her body agaisnt his. His, she was his. Belonged to him and he wouldn't be parted from her. 

A risk and a weakness he would allow. 

"You're in a mood." Sammy moaned sleepily as he kissed down her neck, gasping as he caught her skin between his teeth, leaving a mark.

Yes. Yes he was in a mood. He needed to make it up to her, attone for what he had been tempted to do. He made reparations against her skin with his mouth, kisses and bites over her neck, her clavicle. "Want you." He grunted, pawing at her breasts, sucking on one nipple through the silk of the tank top she wore, quick to give the other similar treatment.

The moan he drew from her was music to his ears, drowned out the roar of guilt in his mind. Was not used to it! Did not like feeling such an emotion. Uncomfortable, he wanted it gone. He scraped his front teeth against her sensitive skin, savored the feel of her warm body against his as she squirmed beneath him, crying out softly in pleasure.

Pleasure. She brought him such pleasure. He wanted to make her squirm more, moan more, as only he could. She moaned his name and he surged up to kiss her again, teeth knocking against hers. He felt her tongue slick agaisnt his lip before it slid against his, coaxing. He gave her what she wanted, stroked her tongue with his as he tugged the silken shorts she wore down, eventually just ripping them away, her shirt getting the same treatment.

"You too." She whispered in the darkness, tone needy as she tugged at his costume. 

Pennywise shed his outfit easily, skin to skin now. Sammy pressed up against him, ran her hands up and down his back as she kissed him again and again. 

Taste, he wanted to taste her. Wanted to make her cry out as she came around his tongue. He moved down, settled between her legs to see to his goal. He knew her body so well by now, knew what she liked. Knew how to draw this out, though he rarely had the patience for it. No, he wanted to make her come undone sooner than later. He had that goal in mind as he licked between her legs, teasing only a few moments before he plunged his tongue into her.

She gasped, moaned and arched away from the bed, clutching at him as if she feared being swept away if she did not cling. Her hips rose and fell, seeking out the thrust of his tongue. She was desperate, just the way he liked her. He caressed her hips, squeezed them, dug his nails in. For a few minutes he held her hips, eventually moving his hands down her legs, guided them up and gripped beneath her knees as he pressed her legs back against her chest.

He tasted her again and again, couldn't get enough. Swiped the moisture from her before he slid his tounge back in for more, stroking it up against the spot that soon had her gripping the covers beneath them as she cried out his name, high pitched moans following as she came.

More, he wanted more. Sammy wanted it too, called his name as she reached down to tug at his hair, his shoulders. Pennywise kept her legs pressed up against her chest as he moved to settle on his knees before her, a thick tentacle slithering out from the slit between his legs. He teased the tip against her clit, enjoying the way Sammy squirmed and moaned.

He coaxed another orgasm from her, tentacle pushing inside her cunt before she had time to come down. Kind, he found he wanted to be kind, felt it was necessary, but then Sammy gripped his hair and tugged him down for a kiss that was mostly bite. He found kindness more difficult after that, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood as he released her legs to curl his hand around her neck, squeezing as he slipped his other hand down between them to the place their bodies joined, pressing firm circles against her clit. He licked the blood he had drawn from her lip away, kept licking until the wound healed.

"Close. Pen, please...Harder!" Sammy managed to gasp out.

A snarl was the only reply he gave her as he did what she asked. He moved with such force that her headboard knocked against the wall with each thrust, gripped her neck hard enough to thrill her but not hard enough to do any true harm. There might be bruises, but they'd fade soon enough and he would enjoy licking them until they did. That gave him an idea, so he replaced his hand with his tongue, sliding that hand to cup her breast as he squeezed her neck with his tongue.

Sammy wrapped her arms around his shoulders when she came undone, held him close as her body trembled from her orgasm. Good, felt so good. Pleasure different from that he felt from a good meal. All consuming, it burned without pain. A few more thrusts and then he too came undone, snarling as he did. Bliss, floating. He released her neck and kissed it, nipped it before he moved to kiss her lips.

"Again." He told her, maneuvering them so she was sitting astride him. He saw her nod, bucked his hips up and gripped hers in his hands as she started to ride him.

Again and again he moved with her, took her until she was too exhausted to continue. He held her until she slumbered once more, uncurling from around her once she deeply slept, whispering to her:

"Wander where you will, only stay away from Derry, precious thing. Stay away until it is done."


	22. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to 'Weakness' a friend requested. They wanted Pennywise to be guilty and get dommed, so here it is!

Guilt.

Guilt had set in, sunk its claws in deep. Would not let Pennywise be. 

Trust. He had seen trust in Sammy's eyes, so much trust and he had betrayed that trust. She didn't know of his betrayal, did not know what he had been planning, that he had been so very close to following through with his plan to kill her. He couldn't, wouldn't, but the guilt remained.

The guilt would not give him peace. He had other things to focus on, did not need this distraction.

It was relentless. 

You do not deserve her, the guilt whispered to him as he watched Sammy wash berries at her sink. Confess.

"I came to kill you last night." He told her, barely audible.

She heard. He watched her go rigid, heard her sharp intake of breath. For a moment there was fear in her, but it was fleeting, gone like smoke in a strong wind. Her fear never lingered long.

Sammy exhaled, rolled her shoulders and set aside her colander. She turned to face him, eyes narrowed as she prowled over to the armchair he sat upon. She leaned down till she was face to face with him, planting a her hands on the arms of the chair. Fierce, menacing. "You tried once before. You failed. "What made you think you'd suceed?" She demanded.

Bold. So bold and confidant, no fear. No fear because she knows she can handle him, best him even. She knows she's strong, capable. She's proven it. Threat, she's a threat. The urge to lash out rose and he bared his teeth at her a moment before he recoiled at his own impulses, looking away. 

Guilt.

"Was going to strike while you slept. Kill you before you could fight back." He admitted to her. Guilt, so much guilt.

"I need to worry about that? You trying to kill me in my sleep?" She gripped tightly around his mouth, forced him to look at her. 

"Couldn't do it. Won't do it." He grit out between clenched teeth. "Regret, so much regret. Guilt."

"Good! You should feel guilty! I thought we were past this shit!" Sammy snapped, pushing him back as she turned away from him. "Why did you want to?"

"You are a threat." He hissed at her.

"SO ARE YOU! But I trust you! You can trust me, I'm not going to attack you unless you attack me! You know that!" She whirled to yell at him.

"Don't know that! Not used to this! Not used to pain, not used to feeling threatened. Want to lash out, want to rip apart anything that could hurt me!! You could, you have! Want to believe you won't, but the suspicion is there. Hate it! Can't end you, don't wish to. There's guilt, so much guilt. Want it gone." He pulled himself to his feet, prowled after her only to sink down to his knees before her. "You've a right to be angry. Should be angry." He ran his hands up her legs. "But make this guilt go away." He hugged her close, head leaned against her stomach. "Please make it go away. Let me make amends. Atone."

"I can't just make it go away." She didn't touch him, her hands held up and away from him as if she were repulsed by him.

No, no no no, he didn't want to see that reaction from her, not again. Not ever again. He wanted her touch, craved it. Craved approval, forgiveness. "Giving you pleasure helped. Yes, want to make you feel good again. Make amends." He needed to. He ran his hands up her body, touching her face with his gloved hands. "Need to make you feel good. You take control. Take it, please take it. Tell me what you want me to do." 

She glared down at him, so much anger in her eyes, in the twist of her frown, but he saw temptation there too.

"Apologize." She told him after a moment, tone icy.

"Acted rashly, wrong. Bad thoughts, wrong thoughts. Pennywise is sorry, so very sorry. Must make it better. Please let me make it better." He begged. He'd never done it before, not truly. He had mocked his victims that had begged, but this...This was new, new and necessary.

"Fucking isn't a fix, but it will make me feel less pissed off." She sighed as she reached down, gripping his hair to tug him up. "Say please again."

"Please. Please please please." He begged as he rose to his feet. He let her lead him to her bedroom by his hair, let her push him down on her bed. Yes, yes yes yes, this is what he wanted. Good, good good good. He watched her, desire flaring hot in his core as Sammy removed her clothing. She climbed onto the bed, crawled over him and straddled his face.

"You know what to do." She told him, but she gripped his hair again and pressed his face closer. 

He did know what to do, knew what she wanted. Eager to give it to her, he slicked her skin with his tongue before he pushed the slimy appendage into her, sliding his hands up to play with her breasts. She started rocking her hips, rising up and down, taking what she wanted from him. 

She rode his tongue until she was panting, moans escaping her lips every couple of seconds. Her movements turned a bit desperate, so he scraped his teeth against her clit, rumbling out an encouraging note as she cried out, then she was gripping his hair so tightly. Pain, but he deserved it, liked it. He felt the walls of her cunt quiver around his tongue, he went at it harder, made her mewl.

"Enough, that's enough." She panted, scooting back. He let his tongue slip from her warmth, licked the taste of her from his cheeks greedily. He could never get enough. Looking up at her face when he could, he felt elated as he beheld the blush on her cheeks, the euphoria in her eyes.

"Good beastie." She moaned, scooting down his legs, ripping open his costume. "Going to ride your cock now. I want something with ridges."

Good beastie? Good. Good good good, he wanted to be good for her, so good. Wanted to please her. He would, he'd make amends and this guilt would fade. Had to.

He let his cock slither out, long and thick, covered in ridges like she had requested. He watched her as she moved to staddle him, moving against him so his cock slid between her labia. Teasing, she was teasing. 

"Samantha." He growled out a moan, starting to sit up but she grabbed him around the neck, slamming him back down. Her strength surprised him sometimes, so often did she let him do as he pleased with her that he forgot how strong she truly was.

"You said you wanted me to be in control." She reminded him.

"You said you were going to ride my-"

She silenced him by ripping off his neck ruff, stuffing it into his mouth.

"Shuuush. Stop trying to top from the bottom. And keep that in there." She growled.

He glared up at her. Anger, he felt it flare, but there was a thrill there as well. An itch that needed to be scratched. Wanted this, needed this. So did she, deserved to do with him asshe willed. He bit down on his ruff, groan muffled as she rose up on her knees to position his cock, sinking down slowly upon it. Pleasure curled low in his belly, he gripped her hips but didn't move her, let her set the pace.

Good Beastie. Not benevolent, he couldn't be, not ever, but he could be good for her. He could be good.

"Move with me." She moaned, leaning and gripping his neck with both hands. Squeezed. 

Perfect, it was perfect, spurred him to action. He moved, pressing his hips up as she rose and fell. She moved his hands to her breasts, guided him to play with them before she returned her hands to his neck, riding him harder.

"Do you have a prostate in this form? Just nod or shake your head." She asked him.

He nodded, moaned around his gag as she lifted one of her hands, sucking and licking at two of her fingers. She let go of his neck and leaned back, gripping his leg with one hand as she reached back with the other, working her fingers slowly into him, searching a moment before she found what she sought. Pennywise groaned, eyes rolling back as pleasure shot up his spine and coiled in his lower back and belly. She made a beckoning motion, worked him with her fingers as she rode him.

Liked it, he liked it. More more, wanted more. Head tipped back in pleasure, he bucked his hips up again and again. Above him Sammy moaned. Yes, yes yes yes, he needed to make her feel good. Had to make her come, wanted to hear it, feel it. He slid a hand down to stroke her clit, but she grabbrd his wrists suddenly, leaned to pin them on the bed above his head. He made a noise, realized with some alarm that he was whining.

"Didn't tell you to touch me there. Give me something to tie your wrists with." She demanded, releasing his wrists. 

He obeyed, reaching into his sleeve and pulling out a long, multicolored scarf with a theatrical flourish, offering it up to her. He felt his heart beat faster as she took his wrists and bound them together, pushing them back so they landed above his head. Sammy leaned back to work her fingers into him once more, other hand stroking her clit. She moaned and he answered, moaned deep in his throat, sound distorted by the fabric in his mouth.

"Don't come until I tell you." She ordered. "Be a good beastie."

He would. He would for her, only for her.

He bit down hard on his ruff when Sammy tilted her head back in ecstasy and he felt her come around his cock, so divine. Hold back, he could hold back. He could be good.

He held back when she came again, held back when she climbed off him and settled between his legs, taking his cock into her mouth and working him into a frenzy, fingers still massaging his prostate. So close, but he held back for her. Had to listen, had to prove he could listen to her.

Had to make up for his terrible thoughts, alleviate the guilt that clawed inside him. Had to.

Sammy mounted him again, facing away from his head. She rode him a while, built up to another orgasm before she told him the words he had been longing to hear:

"Hold me and come for me, fuck me good." She moaned out desperately.

He didn't need to be told again. He broke through his bonds easily, tugging his ruff from his mouth before he pulled her back against his chest. With a arm across her chest he held her to him tightly, other hand slipping between her legs to stroke the little pearl of flesh and nerves nestled there as he snapped his hips up, driving his cock into her roughly. 

Slick sounds, heavy breathing and her moans, his grunts and growls. The most beautiful symphony, he savored the sounds until he spilled his release inside her, biting her shoulder, not drawing blood. Didn't want to hurt her, not right now. His, she was his, something to be cherished. He would.

"Good...Good beastie?" He asked when he had caught his breath and she climbed off to lay beside him on her side, facing him.

Sammy nodded, touching his cheek lightly. "Good beastie." She agreed. "Know you like to hurt me sometimes, and I like it, I like when we play fight, but you can't...Promise you won't attack me with the intent to end me. Can you do that? Can you give me your word?"

Silence a moment. He needed to be sure. "You have my word. I promise, swear. Can't stand the thought of you gone, won't ever be the cause." There was a time he would not have been able to give his word, but no longer. He knew.

He knew.


	23. Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for Sammy pegging Pennywise so...Here it is!

"There's something I want to show you." Sammy told Pennywise as she played with his hair, the creature's head in her lap. He had been making pleased little noises as she played with his hair and scratched his scalp, but she jostled him off, sliding off her bed to stand and fetch something out of her nightstand.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Pennywise roll over onto his belly, grumpy at being evicted from her lap, though curiosity flickered in his gaze. "What do you want to show me, precious thing?" He inquired, chin resting in his palm as he drummed his fingers agaisnt her bed.

Turning, Sammy held up the black leather harness she had bought last week in on hand, and in the other she held the eight inch long, somewhat thick dildo that she'd gotten to go with it. "This. I want to fuck you with it. Was thinking how to bring up the subject, and since you said you wanted me to be in control...This is what we're doing next."

The clown stared a moment, tilting his head one way then the other, before he sat up and crawled forward to poked the tip of her sex toy. He huffed out a breath through his nose, shrugging. "Very well."

Sammy grinned at him, setting the toy on her bed before she shook the harness. "Help me into this. Want you on your knees again."

"So demanding. As you wish, beastie." Pennywise grinned at her, gliding to the floor to settle on his knees. He took the harness from her, carefully helping her into it.

In no time at all Sammy was ready to go to pound town on her sewer clown. Where to start, though? Little bit of fun first, she decided as she gripped the base of her cock and gave his lips a smack with it. "Suck it."

Pennywise jolted a little, looked surprised before he gave her a bemused smirk, flicking his tongue against the tip of her cock. "Amusing, the ease in which you settle into this role."

"It's fun to switch things up sometimes. Now open wide." She told him, gripping his hair to guide him, other hand still gripping the base of her toy. She pushed him down slowly, held her breath as she watched the purple silicon disappear into his mouth. She exhaled loudly when he took it all, felt her cheeks burning with arousal. She hadn't expected to be so turned on by this, just thought it would be fun.

It was fun, but the throbbing in her clit wasn't something she had expected. She drew him back then thrusted, gasping as the base of her toy nudged agaisnt her clit. "Fuck." She gasped.

Pennywise gave a muffled chuckle, gripping her hips and going to town. She wondered how the hell he was so good at this, then realized he was definitely capable of sucking his own cock, and that mental imagine made her grip his hair in both hands, fucking his face roughly.

"You've done this before, haven't you? Sucked your own cock when I was away? You're so good at it, such a pro. Such a good beastie." Sammy praised. "If you're really good, I'll ride your cock after this."

Pennywise looked up at her, giving a wink. A wink that told her that her theory was right on the money.

Fuck. She'd have to ask him to show her some time.

"Get on the bed." She told him after a fee minutes, tugging him off her cock. She got a little weak in the knees when he withdrew and she saw a long rope of saliva leading from his mouth to the tip of her cock. Nice, very nice.

What was she doing?

Right. She was going to fuck his ass.

She pushed him back when he stood up, then got a bottle of lube out of her nightstand. Pushing his legs apart, Sammy moved to stand between them, flicking open the bottle of lube. She lowered her gaze to Pennywise's cock to see what he was working with, if he had changed it since the last time they fooled around. Long, thick and red with ridges and little tendrils. She poured copious amounts of lube onto it, working it with both hands, enjoying the way he squirmed and snarled needily.

Coating her fingers with lube, Sammy stroked his cock with one hand and slid the other to the puckered ring of his ass, slowly working two fingers in, taking her time to prepare him. Slow and steady, she poured more lube onto her fingers, worked them in and scissored them inside him, stroking his cock all the while, throughly enjoying all the wonderful noises he was making. Moans, grunts, growls and even a gasp when she rubbed the pads of her fingers up against his prostate.

"Should have done this ages ago. Look at you, so fucking beautiful and desprate." Sammy teased, moving to tease the tip of her strap-on between his ass cheeks. "This what you want?"

Pennywise nodded, moaning and tipping his head back when she squeezed his cock harder. 

"Ask nicely, say please." Sammy urged.

"Please." Pennywise hissed out, gripping the sheets beneath him. "Do with me as you like, beastie. Whatever you want."

"I'm going to." She sunk her cock slowly into him, pulling back and snapping her hips foward. It took her a little bit to get a good motion going, as she wasn't used to thrusting like this, but she did as he usually did to her, hefting one of his long legs up over her shoulder before she leaned forward to kiss him, planting her palms on the bed beside his head as she fucked him. "Good?"

Her lover merely nodded, groaning in pleasure as his eyes rolled back.

"Hell yeah it is." Sammy grinned down at him, nipping his lower lip before she rose back up, gripping his thigh in one hand, working his cock with the other. She had no idea it would be like this, didn't know it would feel so good. It wasn't like she could feel the tight heat of being inside him, but each time she pounded into him the base of her toy sent a jolt up her clit. That coupled with the sight of him, the noises he was making...

She was so turned on. Her clit was fucking throbbing and she was so damn wet. She tried to finesse her hips better, tried different angles and motions, watching Pennywise's face carefully to figure out what worked best. Rolling her hips so her strap-on nudged up against his prostate each time she thrusted worked a treat, made her lover moan loudly, so she kept that up.

"Come on. You're close aren't you, going to come? Come for me lover, let go. Be good for me." She panted went Pennywise started pressing down against her, gritting his teeth.

He was good for her, so good. He arched away from the bed, so much that his back wasn't even touching it anymore. He gave a guttural moan, cock twitching in her grasp as he came. His release landed on his chest and against his face in long pearlescent stripes, and it was about the hottest thing Sammy had ever seen.

"You're a fucking mess." Sammy teased as Pennywise lay there panting, covered in his own cum. Sammy leaned to kiss him, deep and filthy before she moved to lick away the mess he had made on himself. The thought of making him do it had crossed her mind, but she wanted to do it herself more, and after a moment Pennywise propped himself up and watched her with grin.

That grin, that damn grin riled her up even more. She pulled out, enjoying the soft moan that tumbled out of his lips as she did. Sammy practically ripped off her harness in her rush to get it off, letting it fall to the floor as she scambeled on top of him, pushing him back.

"Now whose in a mood?" Pennywise asked, swatting her backside. "Beastie all worked up, wants to ride my cock?" He rolled his hips up, cock still hard and so slick from all the lube she'd poured onto it. She might have gotten a bit carried away, used way more then needed. Pennywise teased it against her, moaning as he did. Sammy couldn't help but moan too. "So wet. Dripping." He grinned as he ran his hands up to her breasts. "Take it, precious thing. Take me in." He encouraged. "Your turn, your turn to come undone. Want you to, want you to come around my cock."

"Say please." Sammy told him, giving him a saccarine smile.

Pennywise sneered up at her, pinching her nipples. "Please sit on my cock."

She didn't want to make him beg. Well she DID, but she didn't have the patience for it right now. Another time, definitely. She scooted up a little, rose up on her knees and reached back to guide his cock in, moaning in satisfaction as she sunk down upon it. She started to ride him, quite happy to bounce atop him. 

Mecurial thing that he was, Pennywise suddenly changed their positions. He curled an arm around Sammy's waist and rolled with her, pinning her on her back. He reached to grip the top of her headboard in one hand, guiding one of her legs over his shoulder with the other.

"What happened to me riding your cock?" Sammy demanded, though it was hard to sound stern when he started pounding into her, the last few words coming out in a moan.

"Changed my mind. Pennywise was feeling submissive, but no longer." He grinned down at her, curling his hand around her throat. "Should take you like you took me. Do more, fill every fuckable hole." He snarled, running his hand up her face to shove his fingers in her mouth, a tendril growing out from the base of his cock and slithering back between her ass cheeks to tease at her asshole.

Sammy nodded and bit down lightly on his fingers when she felt the tendril slither slowly in. Pennywise didn't need to lube it up, he could make the appendage as slippery as he wanted, and he made it very slick, the tendril growing gradually thicker and longer the more Sammy's body relaxed around it.

"Good, good good, so good for Pennywise." He praised, drawing his fingers from her mouth only to lean down and replace them with his tongue, another tendril from his cock teasing against her clit.

Sammy gave a muffled moan around his tongue. Fuck, this just wasn't fair. He could overwhelm her far better than she could do to him. She'd have to get more toys. 

Very soon she couldn't think straight, Pennywise's hand around her neck once more as he pounded into her, tendril in her ass nearly the size of his cock now, which made her a moaning, writhing mess as that other small tendril teased firmly against her clit. 

So much but just right, she felt weightless and euphoric as Pennywise curled a hand agaisnt the underside of her knee, pressing her leg back against her chest. He soon released her neck and got her other leg bent the same way. What was this position called? She knew it, she swore she did. Breeding press.

If only.

Shit, that was a terrible thought she'd have to unpack later when she could think straight again. She was close, so close to coming undone in the best kind of way.

Pennywise seemed in an equally wrecked state. Sometimes he would chatter at her, talk filthy but right now he was reduced to snarls and moans. He didn't even tell her to float with him, which he usually did. She knew he was close to the edge too though by the way his thrusts grew frantic, the sounds that he made. Sammy beat him to the finish line, but only by a few seconds. He removed his tongue from her mouth to hear her moan of completion, answered it with a snarl as his release spilled into her, near scalding hot.

As they came down from the euphoria of their orgasms, Pennywise licked her face, kissed her then pulled out from her body with a soft grunt, moving down to clean her as he usually did: His face pressed between her legs, tongue thrusting deep. Sammy squirmed and moaned, played with his hair and whined when he got up, summoning his costume to him, fluffing out the ruffles and smoothing his hands down the front before he tugged his gloves down a bit more.

"You're leaving?" She asked as she sat up.

"Must leave, must feed. Hungry, very hungry." He leaned, grasping her chin. "Beastie needs to promise Pennywise something. Pennywise is hungrier than usual. Ravenous. You must stay away from Derry, don't want you to risk seeing me eat. Don't want you upset. Promise!" He urged, bells jingling as he gave a little shake.

"I promise. You know I don't like going there anyway." She yawned, laying back down. Now she had even more reason to stay away from Derry. Watching Pennywise eat was not something she wanted.

He leaned to kiss her, gave a little bow before he cartwheeled away out her door. She heard him in the hall, it sounded like he did a few backflips before she no longer could hear nor smell him.

She was glad he had warned her away from Derry, but also worried his increased appetite meant his long sleep was fast approaching. They hadn't talked about it for a while now. Next time she saw him, she'd have to ask.

Next time.


	24. Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy discovers something amusing about Pennywise

Pennywise could purr.

Sammy didn't know what to do with this wonderful new-found knowledge. It was delightful!

They'd collapsed on the floor after a rather brutal session of brawling and boinking, taking a break before they'd probably resume one of those two activities. Pennywise had sprawled out on top of her, this head resting against her breasts, Sammy absentmindedly scratching his head and back while she took a breather. She grazed his skin lightly with her nails, tracing swirling patterns against him. A few minutes after that, Pennywise had started to purr.

Actually purr! Deep and guttural like a cougar. Sammy could feel the vibrations against her chest and stomach, enjoyed it all for a little while before she just couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"Should call you Kittywise. I didn't know you could purr! It's so adorable." She murmured with a smile.

Pennywise's purring stopped abruptly and he growled as he lifted his head to glare at her. "I am many things, but adorable I am not."

"Wrong. You're super adorable, just the cutest!" Sammy grinned down at him, pinching his cheeks.

Pennywise snarled, planting his palms agaisnt the ground to push himself up, crawling back to crouch at her feet. "Ooooone..."

"Why are you counting?" Sammy asked as she sat up. This couldn't be good. In fact she was pretty sure she should start running.

"Twoooooo..." Pennywise continued, a feral grin slowly spreading across his lips as he knelt down with a hand upon the floor, like a relay racer about to take off.

"Got to run, I'm going to go buy you a collar!" Sammy laughed as she scrambled to her feet, bolting towards the door.

"THREEEEEEE!!" Pennywise roared as he rushed after her, vaulting clear over the sofa in pursuit.

Sammy managed to reach the door and get it open a crack before Pennywise slammed his hand against it over her head, pushing it shut. He crowded in close behind her, pining her up agaisnt the door. She wanted him to catch her of course, wasn't going to go prancing outside in the nude. At least not at this time of day.

"Not adorable," Pennywise hissed against her ear, "not cute. Beastie shouldn't tease, isn't nice."

"But you're the cutest edritch terror that ever there was!" Sammy replied, snarling when Pennywise drug his claws down her back with enough force to draw blood. At least they were shallow cuts, wouldn't take long to heal. She felt his tongue slicking agaisnt the wounds till they closed.

"You want to fight again, is that it? Beastie wants to wrestle?" He snarled, biting at her shoulder. 

Did she? Sammy found the notion tempting, but with Pennywise's body pressed against her back, there were other things that were far more tempting. "I shouldn't tease, let me make it up to you." She told him, wiggling her ass agaisnt his groin.

Her wiggling had the desired effect, Pennywise spun her around only to slam her back against the door as he kissed her, lifting her easily to line up their bodies before he thrusted deep, snarling out in satisfaction agaisnt her lips as he joined with her. Still slick and sensitive from their earlier fucking, Sammy moaned and wrapped her legs around him, ankles crossed at the small of his back, pushing against it to draw him in closer.

"So eager, always so eager. Take my cock so well, always yearning for it. Does it feel good, precious thing?" He asked, angling his hips to hit her sweet spot.

Sammy nodded, reaching up to grip his hair in both hands, hauling herself up and down. Pennywise snarled at her but didn't try to move her hands. He did however step away from the wall, carrying her over to the sofa as she bounced on his cock, laying her down and getting on his knees to pound into her a few minutes before he suddenly stopped.

Rude!

"Don't stop! Please! Come on, I was getting close!" Sammy whined, bucking her hips up.

Pennywise pulled out and sat back, smirking at her as he shook his head. "Not till you apologize. Beastie was rude, hurt my feelings. Pennywise wants an apology."

Sammy groaned, pulling herself up. "I'm sorry, that was very rude of me and I won't say anything like it again." 

The clown clicked his tongue in disapproval, shaking his head as he pointed to the ground. "Not good enough, didn't mean it. Kneel and apologize with feeling."

Sammy scowled but was too aroused to argue, sliding off the sofa to kneel on the floor before him. "I'm very, -very- sorry. Please forgive me and let me ride your cock." She pouted, leaning foward to lick a slow stripe against his cock.

That worked like a charm. Pennywise grinned and grabbed her by the hair, hauling her up. Sammy almost stumbled in her hurry to straddle his lap, planting her knees firmly on either side of him before she sank down upon his cock with a needy little moan. He gave her a demanding kiss and she answered in kind, gripping the back of the sofa as she started to ride him, Pennywise bucking his hips up.

They ended up back on the floor before they were through, Sammy's arms and legs wrapped around him. She clung to him like a limpet against a rock, teeth sunk deep in his shoulder when she came. Pennywise joined her only a few seconds later, doing her like she did him, his teeth piercing deep, his snarl muffled. 

"You're not like a cat at all." Sammy murmured a little while later when they got to their feet.

"Only similarities are being a predator and playing with food." Pennywise huffed.

"Yeah. You're more like a big red Q-tip." Sammy laughed, darting away.


	25. Big Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for big boy mode Pennywise, so here it is!

Sammy was used to Pennywise waking her up, didn't mind it most the time. What she wasn't used to was being jostled awake and opening her eyes to find the clown looming over her, grown to the size of a damn bus, his body contorted to fit in her small bedroom. He was grinning, drool dripping down to splash upon her forehead.

Sammy screamed, scrambling back against her headboard. "WHAT THE HELL?!? What...-Why- are you huge?!"

"More of me for you to adore." Pennywise grinned down at her, mouth full of needle sharp teeth. "Scared you, beastie! Heart beating so fast." He teased as he trailed a massive claw down her chest.

"Fucking hell." Sammy exhaled, pushing away his claw. "Yeah you scared me! Scared the hell out of me! Opened my eyes and all I saw were teeth! You're an ass."

"Pot calling the kettle black." Pennywise giggled, grabbing her by the legs to drag her down the bed. He hooked the tip of his claw beneath the waist of her boxers, pulling them down. "Poor thing, so frazzled. Rattled your nerves, ruffled your feathers. Got under your skiiiiiiiin. Must make it up to you."

"Um okay," Sammy lifted her hips, letting him slide her boxers off, "that's fine. Going to make it up to me with your tongue, right?" She asked, flicking a worried gaze down to his groin before she looked back to his face. "-Right?-" She really didn't want to be impaled whatever massive cock he was sporting at this size. Just because she'd survive it didn't mean she wanted to endure it. All pain and no pleasure made Sammy fucking riot.

Pennywise smirked, licking his lips as he let the silence stretch on much longer than need be before he finally nodded. "Beastie worries too much. Silly thing! Like to hurt you, but not that much." He chided, tongue slipping out to lick between her legs.

She relaxed, gripping at her covers and moaning from the feel of his tongue teasing against her. This was a whole different experience with his tongue that size, one that had Sammy moaning and writhing beneath him in a matter of moments, a surprised screech bubbling up from her chest when Pennywise hauled her off the bed by her ankles, letting her dangle upside down while he sat back and spread her legs wide, tongue sliding between them.

"Fuck...Fuuuuck, let me- I want to jerk you off." Sammy moaned, stretching out her hands towards his groin. She heard and felt his muffled chuckle rumble down his tongue as he lowered her down a little. She ripped his pants open, trying not to feel intimidated as his cock slithered out of the opening she'd created. 

Big red.

Fine, this was fine! His cock was just the size of that fucking snake in that anaconda movie, but this was fine! She could do this. Determined to make him feel as good as he was making her feel, Sammy licked the tip of his cock, tried to get her mouth around it but that just wasn't happening, so she spit on her palms and started working his cock with both hands. She licked where ever she could reach, Pennywise's pleased moans and snarls spurring her on all while pushing her closer to the edge.

He made her come so quickly, Sammy crying out against his heated flesh as she fell over that precepice, legs trembling in his grasp. Getting him over the edge took far longer than usual, he drew two more orgasms from her before he finally came with a guttural snarl, drenching Sammy in his release.

Sammy was completely soaked and wondered if this what the blob felt like? She needed a shower. Sputtering, Sammy wiped at her face as Pennywise laid her down upon the floor. A moment later his tongue was upon her, licking her clean.

She still wanted that shower though, for different reasons now.

"That...Was amazing." Sammy told him when he'd finished and returned to his normal size, after he'd hauled her up and kissed her roughly. "Know what else would be amazing? You fucking me in my shower." She grinned at him, tugging off her wet tank top and tossing it aside, sauntering backwards towards her bathroom, beckoning at her.

"Beastie has the best ideas." Pennywise grinned as he prowled after her.


	26. Eldritch Fred Astaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for Pennywise and Sammy dancing up a wall.

Music echoed through the long forgotten ballroom, life breathed into it once more by the creatures that danced throughout it. Lanterns had been lit and the old grand piano in the corner played of its own accord, as if some ghostly virtuoso sat before it. Suspended from the ceiling in the middle of the room was a grandiose crystal chandelier, dozens of lit candles flickering upon it.

Across the wooden floor Sammy and Pennywise glided in an elegant viennese waltz, but as the music changed suddenly to a much faster tempo they shifted effortlessly into a foxtrot. They left the floor and danced up the side of wall as if it were the most natural thing in the world. To them it was, and they laughed as they lept onto the ceiling, dancing upside down upon it, swirling around the chandelier.

The music changed once again and they changed their dance with it, weaving across the ceiling in a elegant minuet, making their way down the wall and back to the floor. Again and again they changed styles as the music changed: They danced swing, hip-hop, jazz, contemporary and Broadway, gliding across the floor and back up the wall to end up back on the ceiling.

"You've definitely proven you deserve the 'dancing' part of your title." Sammy laughed as Pennywise led her back to the floor in an Argentine tango. 

"Shouldn't have doubted!! Pennywise told you he'd prove it! Beastie should have listened. Could barely keep up with me." The clown chided, grinning down at her. 

"Heeeey come on! I may not be as good as you, eldritch Fred Astaire, but I think I did pretty well." She poked his nose, laughing softly as it honked like a bicycle horn.

"Your dancing is...Hmmmmmmmmm, adequate." Pennywise hummed teasingly as he tipped her back, running a hand down between her breasts. "I know something you do much better, so much better! Yes, a different sort of dance."

"My favorite kind of dance. All this other dancing got me all hot and bothered, can you tell?" Sammy asked with a gasp as her partner yanked her back up and pulled her close.

"Oh yes, yes I can! Can smell your arousal, needy thing." Pennywise accused, licking his crimson lips. "What to do? What do you want, beastie? Want me to taste your eager cunt? Make you tremble and quake?" 

"Tempting, but there's something I want more." Sammy told him as she wiggled out of his grasp, sauntering backwards.

"Ohhhhhhh? And what's that?" He asked, tilting his head as he prowled after her. "Do tell! Rude to keep secrets, very rude indeed. Tell Pennywise what you want, what you desire."

"Want you to fuck me, want your cock deep inside my cunt...Once you catch me, that is!" Sammy laughed as she turned and took off running. She heard Pennywise giggle, the soft sound turning into roaring laughter as he gave chase, bells upon his costume jingling wildly.

Sammy made it through the foyer and up the grand staircase of the old masion they had ventured into, but Pennywise caught up with her in the upstairs hall, tackling her over onto the dust coated wooden floors, grime rising around them in a cloud. She didn't struggle, let him flip her over to claim her lips in a rough kiss. She gave as good as she got, sliding her tongue against his eagerly as he tore away her clothing with his dark gnarled claws. 

"You could have ran faster, so much faster! Beastie wanted to be caught so badly that there was hardly a chase. Over so fast!Dissapointing. Should make you wait, make you beg." Pennywise snarled as he tore open his costume, cock slithering out. He teased the slimy appendage against her, sliding it between her labia. 

"Please don't." Sammy moaned, lifting her hips to rub up against him. "Please don't make me wait, I want you so bad."

"Oh I know, I knoooow!" Pennywise crooned with false sympathy on his face before the look twisted into a smug leer.  
"Can feeeeel how much you want my cock, filthy thing. Diiiirty birdy. Can feel your dripping wet cunt, your throbbing clit." He snarled, the tip of his cock rubbing against her clit as he spoke. 

"All because of you. Don't you want to take me, claim me? Bury your cock in me again and again? Make me moan and squirm like only you can?" She asked him, licking a line from his neck up to his temple. The beast above her growled, teasing his cock against her more firmly.

"Beastie knows what to say, knows what I want." He chuckled, licking her as she had licked him. "Guide me in, precious thing." He ordered, burning ochre eyes meeting her dark brown as he rose up on his elbows and knees.

Surging up to nip at his lower lip and suck off the saliva dribbling down it, Sammy reached down between them to grip her partner's cock, giving it a few firm strokes before she lined it up with her body, bucking her hips up to take him in with a satisfied moan. Her moan turned into an satisfied cry as Pennywise snapped his hips forward with a snarl, sheathing his cock completely in her. He guided her legs around his waist before he wrapped his arms around her, fucking her hard against the floor.

Moans and snarls were their music now, the rhythm of skin against skin joining in the symphony after Sammy tore her lover's costume away. His claws dug into her shoulders and she did the same to his back, tilted back her head to offer up her neck to him. Pennywise sunk his needle sharp teeth in deep, drew blood and lapped at it until the wound healed, then he curled his tongue around her neck, squeezing gently.

A tendril from his cock teased against her clit as he filled her again and again, tendril pressing figure eights against the sensitive little bundle of nerves. The sounds of their rutting reaching a crescendo a few minutes later, Sammy choking his name out desperately as she came, no longer pressed against the floor but floating a few feet above it with him. A few more thrusts and then Pennywise joined her, uncurling his tongue from around her neck to roar out in satisfaction, walls around them trembling.

"Made you float." Pennywise gloated as they came down from the heights of bliss and floated back down to the floor, landing softly upon it with hardly a sound.

"Mmhmm, on cloud nine." Sammy murmured in agreement as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Going to make you float again, precious thing." The clown grinned as he pulled out and kissed his way down between her legs. 

Sammy tipped her head back again and moaned when she felt his tongue lap at her, clutched his hair tightly as his tongue slid into her cunt. He gripped her thighs and pulled her closer, devouring their release greedily with satisfied little noises. He ran his hands up her body to play with her breasts while he made his tongue grow and fill her like his cock had, fucking her with it till she was writhing in pleasure beneath him.

He made her float again, made her howl in pleasure like the beast that she truly was.

"Let's go back to the ballroom. I want you to bend me over that piano down there and fuck me against it." Sammy suggested once she could think again.

"First more dancing, then Pennywise will give the needy beastie what she wants." Pennywise told her, giving her one more firm lick between the legs before he sprang to his feet and reached down to tug her up. He looked over her nude form a moment before he snapped his fingers, a red ballgown appearing over her tall, toned form. He grinned and winked at her before he looked down at himself and snapped his fingers again, a matching tuxedo appearing over his svelte pale body.

"Pretty snazzy." Sammy told him after giving a wolf whistle. "You going to tap dance down the stairway?"

"Oh yes. Try to keep up, beastie."


	27. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise sure does like drinking out of shoes. Friend and I were talking about a scene from the book where Penny is seen in a photograph looking like a dandy while drinking champange out of a high heel! My friend asked me to write Pennywise drinking out of Sammy's shoe, so here it is! Short little drabble

While Pennywise found most food and drink to be anywhere from bland to disgusting, Sammy had learned that there were some the eldritch beast genuinely enjoyed, and champange was high on that very short list. He liked the bubbles, liked the sweet and slight bitterness. Sammy wanted to surprise him with a bottle, but seeing as she didn't know anything the bubbly, what was good and what was shit, she went to see her neighbor Tallulah about it, knowing the wine loving each-uisge had a vast wine cellar.

Tally sent Sammy on her way with a pretty green bottle that had delicate white flowers painted on it. She had seen the blossoms before in her neighbor Rowan's garden, was pretty sure they were called anemones. When Pennywise came around that evening and Sammy presented the bottle to him, the eldritch beast gave a delighted little bounce, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Present! Present for Pennywise! I'll pop it open, yes! Won't spill a drop!" He giggled, taking the bottle and leaning in close to kiss Sammy's cheek. 

Then licked the whole side of her face. So thoughtful.

"I'll go get us some glasses." Sammy told him, wiping off her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

"No no, let me! You relaaaaax." He countered, licking her other cheek before he sprinted away, giggled wildly the whole time. Sammy could hear him rummaging through her bedroom as she wiped her face and wondered what the hell he was doing in there. She heard him dart into the kitchen, cabinets slamming and glass clinking together before the pop of the bottle rang out. Slurping, then the sound of pouring.

A few moments later Pennywise sauntered out of the kitchen, a full champange flute held primly in one hand, and in the other...

"That's my shoe. Why do you-THAT'S NOT A CUP!" Sammy ranted as Pennywise grinned at her and lifted one of the violet suade stilettos she had JUST bought last week to his lips, tipping it back to pour champange into his grinning maw.

"It is now! Such a wonderful cup!" Pennywise sneered, licking his lips before he took another drink from her shoe, holding out the flute to her as he did. "Heeeere, take it."

"Fine fine. I can't believe you have a shoe fetish." Sammy huffed as she reached for the glass, only to have Pennywise tug it away at the last moment. The damn eldritch noodle drained the flute in one go, hurling it over his shoulder and giving a delighted wiggle when it shattered against the wall.

"Too slow! Too slow too slow!" Pennywise taunted, cackling all the while.

"You know what? Give me your damn boot!!" Sammy growled as she lunged to grab one of his willowy legs, yanking it out from under him. 

Pennywise went down like a felled giant birch tree, and what little champange that remained in her shoe sloshed onto the clown's face. He wasn't laughing anymore, looking baffled a moment before his features twisted into a sneer as he tossed her shoe aside and lunged at her. Grabbing her arms as she was grabbing for his shoe, be hauled her down against his body. "Going to tear off your clothes and pour champange all over you, beastie! Going to lick it off, every last drop." He snarled playfully at her, getting to his feet and hoisting her up in his arms, holding her bridal style.

"Only if you let me do the same to you." Sammy grinned at him, leaning to touch her nose against his.

"Oh yes, yes indeed. You look very, veeeery thirsty." Pennywise teased, licking his lips.

"You've no idea. I'm fucking parched." She lamented with a long suffering sigh, licking his cheek like he'd done to her earlier.

"Well I, I've got what you neeeeed." Pennywise sang as he carried her into the kitchen.


	28. Funtimes with Bob Gray and Pennywise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got to thinking of a threesome between Pennywise, Sammy, and Bob Gray. Here it is!

"I feel like this is something I should have known about much sooner, that you can be in two guises at once. Think of all the fun we could have been having!" Sammy remarked as Bob Gray and Pennywise undressed her. Well...More like ripped her clothes off, impatient assholes that they were. When Pennywise had arrived that night, he told Sammy he wanted to try something new and have some fun, brought Bob into the mix. She had eagerly agreed, even though Old Bob skeezed her out far more than Pennywise ever did.

At least things would be interesting.

"And spoil the surprise? No no no, couldn't have that! Can't show you all my tricks at once, beastie." Pennywise giggled behind her, Sammy's breath catching when she felt his tongue slick down the back of her neck. "Wouldn't you agree, Bob?" The clown inquired in a mischievous, sing-song tone.

"Couldn't agree more, my red nosed pal. Don't know if she's earned this, though. Earned all the fun things we're planning on doing to her." Bob pondered as he smirked at her, licking his lips as he ran a hand down between her legs, stroking firmly at her clit a few moments before he shoved two fingers into her cunt. "Well well well, Maybe you have earned it, your cunt's soaking wet all ready. Can't wait for the fun to begin, can you?" He chuckled, working his fingers in and out, bringing his thumb up to stroke against her clit, making her squirm and moan. He brought his other hand up to grip her hair, hauling her closer for a kiss. He scraped his teeth against her bottom lip, pushed his tongue in her mouth to explore.

Behind her, Pennywise bit at her neck and shoulder, slicking his tongue over the stinging spots afterwards. He gripped at her ass and hips a few moments before he slid his hands around to her breasts, cupping and fondling them. "So eager, always so eager! So eager to join with us, so eager to please! You have earned this, oh yes indeed, but methinks Bob needs convincing."

"Not wrong there." Bob chortled, tugging her head back and releasing her hair so he could run his thumb over her lips. "Need to see these pretty lips wrapped around my cock. That'll convince me, sweetheart."

"Whatever you want." Sammy grinned, flicking her tongue against his thumb before she sucked it into her mouth, stroking it with her tongue. Prelude to what she was about to do to his cock.

"Whatever I want? Going to hold you to that, honeybun." Bob leered, hooking his fingers inside of her cunt and rubbing them against her sweet spot, making her gasp. "What about Pennywise? What should he do while you're sucking my cock, pretty thing?" He asked, withdrawing his fingers from her cunt and sucking them clean as he waited for an answer, drawing his thumb from her mouth.

Sammy glanced over her shoulder at Pennywise, reaching back to place her hand against the back of his head and guide him in close for a kiss. The angle was awkward but they made it work, kiss mostly tongue and teeth, Pennywise pinching her nipples with a playful little snarl against her lips. 

"Want more than a kiss, don't you precious thing?" Pennywise asked her when she drew back, flicking his tongue against her lips. "Tell Pennywise what you want."

"Want you to fuck me while I'm sucking his cock. Can you do that?" She asked him, moaning when she felt Bob lean down and mouth at her breasts. Pennywise moved his fingers and Bob sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, soon doing the same to the other.

"Course he'll fuck you. Going to fuck her good and hard, aren't you?" Bob asked as he straightened to look at Pennywise.

"Yes, yessss. Going to make her squirm and squeal." Pennywise leered.

"Let's get to it than, boys." Sammy grinned, tugging them both to the floor. 

Sammy got on her hands and knees, Bob kneeling in front of her and dragging down the zipper of his slacks to draw out his cock and balls. His cock was thick and long, veiny and so very hard, all ready oozing precum. He gave it a few firm strokes before he smacked it against Sammy's lips.

"Open wide, sweetheart." He grinned at her, Sammy flicking her tongue against the slit on the tip of his cock to collect the bead of precum there before she did as he asked, opening her mouth. Bob gripped her hair and slid his cock into her mouth, groaning as she hollowed her cheeks around him and went bobbing for Bob. He thrusted deep, making her throat burn and her eyes water, saliva coating his cock as he roughly fucked her mouth, but Sammy didn't mind, she liked it this way, humming out a pleased tone around his cock that had him moaning and gripping her hair tighter. "That's it, just like that. So good at sucking my cock, greedy thing. Want all of it, don't ya? Can't wait to swallow my load, can you?"

"Mmhmmmmm." Sammy hummed, withdrawing to suck and lick at his balls a few moments before she sucked his cock back down, going at it even harder.

"Fuck! Won't be long, not long at all." Bob panted with a ragged chuckle. "Pennywise, are you just going to sit there gawking the whole time? Our gal wanted you to fuck her, best give her what she wants. What she -needs-."

"Was just enjoying the show. Such a good show, such a lovely sight." Pennywise crooned, running his hands over Sammy's ass before he gave it a slap, making her yelp around Bob's cock. She heard Pennywise rip his costume, moaned as Pennywise teased the tip of his cock against her clit. She felt nubs and ridges as Pennywise slowly filled her cunt, her muffled satisfied moans mingling with Bob's grunts and moans, and Pennywise's snarl of satisfaction. Pennywise snapped his hips forward roughly, fucking her hard and fast but not without finesse, making her take Bob's cock even deeper down her throat with each thrust.

"So wet, so wet and warm! Tiiiight. Such a perfect fit. Love to be filled by my cock, don't you precious thing?" Pennywise demanded, Sammy humming in agreement. That's the best she could do to answer, seeing as her mouth was full.

"She's addicted, can't get enough. Such a good plaything, takes cock like a champ." Bob grunted smugly. "What a sight, never seen anything so pretty in all my years. Sure is swell to be us, ain't it?"

"Yesss. Swell and lucky, so very lucky! So lucky to have such an eager beastie to fuck!" Pennywise giggled raggedly. 

Sammy heard the smack of skin against skin, realized they had high-fived over her, and fuck if that didn't rile her up more.

"Bet you could make her come lickity-split. It's always so easy, our gal is on a hair trigger. Make her come, Pennywise. It's going to feel so good when she mewls like a bitch in heat around my cock." Bob encouraged, gripping Sammy's hair tighter, thrusting harder into her mouth. "Going to feel even better for you, you lucky dog you. Bet you can't wait to feel her come around your cock, can you?"

"Can't wait, need to feel it. Need to feel her sweet cunt quiver around my cock!" Pennywise snarled, sliding a hand around to stroke at her clit. He did it just right, perfect motion and pressure, perfect speed, making her moan, making her feel so damn good.

"You hear that? Music to our ears. She wants it bad. You're so close, aren't you sweetheart? Going to come for us? Going to come all over his cock?" Bob demanded.

Sammy nodded as best she could, and only a few moments passed before she tipped over the edge, cunt convulsing around Pennywise's cock as she came, cries muffled around Bob's cock. Pennywise snarled and dug his claws into her hip, thrusts turning frantic until with a roar he stilled deep inside her, pressing his body against her back as he filled her with his warm release. His cock didn't soften and he rested only a few moments, panting against her back before he started thrusting again.

"More, need so much more, precious thing." Pennywise told her, licking up against the line of her spine before biting hard against her shoulder blade, making her cry out.

"My turn to come." Bob grunted as his thrusts into her mouth turned desprate, Sammy loving the roughness so much. "I'm so close, got me feeling so good. Want to see, want you to catch my load on your tongue, then you're going to swallow every last drop I give you, sweetheart. Not that you need to be told, such a hungry cum slut."

He was right, she didn't need to be told. Bob yanked her off his cock by her hair, Sammy stuck out her tongue while Bob worked his saliva slicked cock with rough fast strokes for a few moments before his eyes rolled back and he came with a guttural moan, release landing against her tongue in warm thick streaks, taste of it bitter. When he finished Sammy swallowed down what he gave her, then showed him she had swallowed every last drop.

"Good, so good. Swallowed it all, what a trooper. Come here, sweetheart. Come here and give old Bob a kiss." Bob told her, laying back and tugging her with him as he moved, Pennywise giving an annoyed snarl behind them as Bob pulled her from the clown's reach and kissed her deeply. 

Sammy kissed him back then sat up, straddling Bob's hips. She twisted around and leaned back to tangle a hand in Pennywise's fiery hair, pulling him in for a rough kiss before she looked back to Bob, caressing a hand over Pennywise's cheek as she spoke. "Want me to ride your cock?" She asked Bob, licking her lips.

"Honey, you read my mind." Bob grinned up at her, giving her ass a slap. "Get to it."

"And you can fuck my ass." She told Pennywise before she moved to sink slowly down onto Bob's cock, moaning as she did. She gripped his suspenders tightly, rising up and down, getting a good rhythm going until Pennywise shoved her down agaisnt Bob's chest.

"That's right, get her into position." Bob moaned, running his hands down Sammy's back, gripping her ass and spreading her cheeks wide, nails digging into her skin. "Can't wait to hear the noises you make when you've got a cock filling up your cunt and ass, honey. Bet you'll sing real sweet for us."

"Fuck yeah I will." Sammy moaned, kissing him again, biting his lower lip so hard she drew blood, sucking on it till the wound healed. "Come on, Pen. I'm all ready for you." She encouraged, wiggling her backside at him. She'd anticipated this, had prepared and slipped an anal plug in before they got started.

"Precious thing always know what I want." Pennywise giggled, tapping a claw agaisnt the base of the plug before he drew it out and tossed it away. Sammy felt the tip of his cock tease against her a moment before he pushed in with a snarl and no preamble, shove of his hips taking her breath away. Didn't hurt, but she felt so full, felt overwhelmed with Bob bucking beneath her and Pennywise slamming into her from behind. She moaned, pressing her forehead against Bob's shoulder.

"Think our gal is feeling a little overwhelmed." Bob laughed smugly, giving her ass a slap. "Don't get lazy now, sweetheart. Keep your head in the game. Don't want to dissapoint us, Do you?"

Sammy clenched hard around his cock, pushing herself up to smirk smugly down at him over the pleased noise he made. "Don't you worry about that, man of mine." She moaned, rocking her hips.

Pennywise wasn't saying much behind them, reduced to snarls and moans, hands roaming over Sammy's body where-ever he could reach as he fucked her, claws making thin cuts. He made a few shallow marks upon her back, just enough pressure to draw blood, leaning and licking the blood away. Sammy felt his drool hit her skin, wondered how much of her blood was mixed into it.

"Tell her how it feels, Pennywise. Think she wants to hear it." Bob grunted, gripping Sammy's curls and tugging her closer for another kiss. 

"Feel so good, precious thing. Feels so good wherever I take you. Enjoying yourself? Like being overwhelmed?" Pennywise asked her, tone low and guttural.

"Yes!" Sammy panted when Bob let her come up for air, lips sore from where he had bit and sucked. "Feels amazing! I want to come again, please make me come. Please please please." She begged, pleasure coiling tighter and tighter within her.

"Such good manners. Good manners get good rewards, don't they Bob?" Pennywise purred, wrapping his fingers around Sammy's neck and squeezing.

"Very good rewards. We'll make you come, sweetling. Going to make you come so hard. Old Bob and Pennywise will take care of you, give you what you want." Bob sneered, thrusting his fingers into her mouth. He got the digits good and slick before he maneuverd that hand down between their bodies, stroking her clit firmly.

Pennywise squeezed her neck a little tighter, other hand cupping her breast roughly. Didn't take long for them to get her just where they wanted her, where Sammy so desperately wanted to go. Stars exploaded behind her eyelids as she came, she saw whole galaxies as she rode out her orgasm with a ragged cry. Pennywise and Bob weren't far behind, both coming undone at the same time, Pennywise with a snarl and Bob with a low pitched grunt, Pennywise's claws digging into the sensitive skin of her neck and breast. They filled her up with so much of their release that it oozed out from around their cocks even before they pulled out, and when they did, their seed practically gushed out, making Sammy feel so fucking filthy.

Pennywise flipped her over, Bob palming her breasts as she laid panting against his chest. "Not done with you yet, precious thing. Not anywhere close to done, are we Bob?" Pennywise asked as he leaned over and framed her face in his large hands, kissing Sammy deeply. She lifted her hands to stroke her fingertips against the clown's pale face, giving as good as she got, kissing him back passionately.

"No siree, not anywhere near close to done." Bob chuckled as he pinched her nipples, making her moan into the kiss. "Want things to be fair and square. Clown got to fuck your ass, it's only fair that Ol' Bob gets to as well." He murmured against her ear, licking the shell of it.

It was going to be a very long night.

Sammy couldn't wait to see what other surprises they had in store for her.


End file.
